Bright Lights
by IPunkPrincess
Summary: AU - Katniss Everdeen is a singer, working hard with her bestfriend to get signed to a record label. When she is on the road to fame, what will she leave behind? Will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first proper fanfiction so the characters might be OOC at times. Reviews will help me learn! Also, I own nothing except the plotline.**

* * *

_Bright lights. Muted screaming. Eleven thousand two hundred thirty six people staring at the stage, waiting for her to come out._

_She was sitting on a small crate, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to keep her body as small as possible. Her long brown hair was in a messy braid, draped over her shoulder, about to fall apart. Just like her._

* * *

"Sounds pretty good," she said. "How much is it?" She held the smooth body of the guitar close to her body, strumming softly, playing around with the chords and humming to herself.

"Two hundred fifty bucks."

She looked up at the raven haired boy leaning on the counter then looked back down at the beautiful guitar. She bit her lip as she strummed a few more chords. She just couldn't afford it. She sighed and got up, putting the guitar back on its stand. "Thanks for letting me try it out," she said, trying to smile but failing somewhat.

Gale Hawthorne ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her. "I'd love to give you a discount, Kat," he said, grimacing. "But you know I can't. The store's barely making enough as it is. And you know Posy's about to start school."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, nodding. "I wish I could afford it anyway. It sounded beautiful." She thought of Prim at home, reading her eyes out, trying to understand all her lessons for medical school. For the thousandth time, she wished she made more from her singing gigs so she could help Prim more. Her beautiful, perky blonde sister had always wanted to be a doctor and she was trying to make that dream come true. It didn't matter to her that they could barely afford the books and other supplies for school. She would always work as hard as she could to get Prim whatever she needed.

She looked back at Gale as she pushed the door, the little bell making a tinkling sound as she hit it. "See you later, Gale," she said, waving. "I gotta go to work."

"Don't forget sound check tonight, okay?"

* * *

"You stupid boy! I told you never to change anything!"

Katniss Everdeen rolled her eyes as she heard the witch scream at the chef again. She continued to wipe the dishes, trying to ignore the yelling.

"Mom, I think it could really improve the menu. Just try it, ple—"

Katniss winced as she heard the sound of the hit and Peeta's slight gasp. The sound was quite familiar to all of them who worked in the kitchen. It didn't matter to the witch that Peeta was the chef. It didn't matter to her that his food was amazing and that the restaurant made money because of him. It occurred to her that maybe it didn't even matter that he was her son. She always hit him when he did something she didn't like.

She bit her lip as she risked a glance at Peeta and the witch. It was a wooden spoon this time. Luckily, Peeta didn't seem to have broken anything but his face was starting to bruise. He caught her eye and she looked away quickly, embarrassed to have been caught peeking.

"Don't ever talk back to me again," the witch said coldly. She tossed the spoon to the counter where it made a sound not unlike the hit on Peeta. "And throw that abomination you call food away. Your father and I made this restaurant and this menu and I will not have you trying any funny business with it. You will ruin everything we have worked for with your stupid ideas."

Katniss could swear the kitchen heaved a collective sigh of relief as the witch left the kitchen to go to her office. She glanced at Peeta who was now covering the bowl of food with saran wrap. She looked around the kitchen. No one seemed to want to look at him. She sighed and walked to the fridge, grabbing a towel to wrap some ice cubes in.

He stared at her as she approached him. "Here," she said, holding out the towel with the ice cubes to him. He didn't seem to be able to function properly as he just stared at her hand. She smiled a little to herself and stepped closer to him. She held his face in her hand, turning the bruised side towards her. She pressed the towel to the bruise gently, earning a slight gasp from him.

"Thanks Kat," he said, smiling at her. He tried to take the towel from her but accidentally touched her hand instead. She was surprised at the contact and almost dropped the towel. His face fell as he caught the towel and pressed it harder to his face. "Sorry," he said, quietly. He tried smiling again.

_Well, this is awkward, _she thought. "No problem," she said as quietly as he did. She was about to walk away when he caught her hand. She looked down sharply at their clasped hands then to his face, raising her eyebrow. He let go of her quickly and pushed the saran covered bowl toward her.

"Take this home with you later."

She looked down at the bowl, scowling. "No. The w—Your mom told you to throw it away."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care what she said. I'm not going to throw perfectly good food away."

"Then you eat it."

He actually smiled and pointed to the pot he was working on. "I did," he said, sheepishly. "Did you really think I just made one bowl?" He pushed the bowl toward her again. "Please, take it. It's good, I promise."

"I know. Everything you make is good," she replied without thinking, staring at the bowl again.

"Really? You really think so?" he asked, hopefully.

She actually laughed at the tone of his voice. He sounded like a little child looking for approval from his parents. The laugh died in her throat when she realized that his parent probably didn't approve of anything he did. She nodded instead, staring intently into his bright blue eyes. "Your food is delicious, Peeta," she said softly. She wasn't lying. His food really was the best she had ever tasted. She picked up the bowl, having decided to humor him. Plus, it really should be delicious. Prim would love it, whatever it is. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter this time. I have trouble with that. Anyhoo, I own nothing. And just to be clear, I also regret nothing.**

* * *

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo; I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so_

_You wouldn't say so if you were me_

_And I, I just wanna love you_

Katniss smiled at the applause and waved to the crowd. She smiled at Gale and let out a short giggle as he gave her a thumbs-up. She turned back to the mic in front of her. "Thanks guys," she said, grinning at the crowd. "We'll be back for a second set in a few minutes."

She set her guitar back on its stand and grabbed her water bottle as Gale gestured to the bar. She nodded briefly and made her way through the crowd.

"That was awesome Kat!"

Katniss sat down on a bar stool and grinned at Madge. "Why thank you, Miss Undersee," she said, teasing. "Your crush slash eventual lover slash future husband is on his way, I believe."

Madge punched her lightly on the arm. "Shut up, Catnip!" she hissed, flipping her wavy blonde hair as she eyed Gale on his way over to them. "You didn't tell him, did you? I swear if you did…" She mock glared at Katniss and ran her thumb across her neck, making the universal gesture for _I'm Going To Kill You_.

The brown haired girl laughed. "Of course not, Margaret," she said, grinning and waving Gale over. "Give me some credit. But I think it would be good for both of you if I did. I think he likes you."

Madge looked at Katniss, trying to see if she was joking. She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Are you just teasing or did he say something?" she asked with a straight face. "You know how much I like—Hey Gale!"

"What do you like, Madge?" Gale asked as he sat down next to her. He glared at Katniss, who was now trying to suppress laughter. Gale had told Katniss that he liked Madge _that _way the previous year and she never let him forget it. He knew she would never tell Madge because he made her swear. He even made her pinky promise, for crying out loud. Then again, Katniss had trouble keeping a straight face around the two of them. If Madge noticed, she might figure it out.

Madge started fidgeting, looking at Katniss with a panicked face. "Oh, um, strawberry martinis," she said hesitantly. "I really like those." She smiled tentatively at Gale. _I sound like such an idiot_, she thought. _Kat was just teasing me, I know it._

Gale nodded, smiling widely at her. "Those are good," he said knowingly. "I like them but Katniss teases the crap out of me when I try to order those. She says they're too girly for me."

"Well, Katniss is mean," Madge replied, grinning as Gale let out a loud laugh.

"Hey!" Katniss frowned at both of them. "I'm right here, I can hear you."

Gale and Madge grinned at each other. "We know," they said in unison.

* * *

_I know plenty of people_

_With eyes closed_

_But they don't see you like I do_

_Darling I do_

_Darling I do see you_

"Thanks everyone," Katniss breathed into the mic, waving to the thinning crowd. "We are The Mockingjays and we're here every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday." She turned off the mic and approached Gale. He was already unplugging his guitar and putting it into a hard case. "Great set tonight, Gale. I bet Madge was really impressed."

Gale feigned hitting her with the guitar case. "Shut up, Catnip," he said, pretending to be angry but trying to hide a smile. He put his guitar case down and started putting her guitar in its case. Without looking at her, he asked, "You think she likes me?"

Katniss looked over her shoulder at the bar where Madge was sipping a strawberry martini, courtesy of Gale. "I know she does."

Gale stood up and handed the smaller guitar case to her. He smiled and nodded, staring out at Madge who was now waving at him. "What about you, Kat?" he asked as they got off the stage. "You ever think about _that_?"

"By _that_ you mean…?"

Gale rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at his clueless best friend. "Falling in like. Or in love. _That._"

Katniss winced as a blonde haired, blue eyed boy popped into her head. She blushed as she remembered the delicious lamb stew Prim was probably having for dinner tonight. "No."

"You do!" Madge exclaimed as they reached her. Clearly, she had overheard their conversation. "You're blushing."

"I am not!" Katniss exclaimed, punching her lightly on the arm. "I do not blush. Ever."

Gale grinned at Madge. Time for revenge. "Yeah, you are," he said, teasing. "Who is it, Kat?"

"Nobody."

"Tell us," Madge said, poking her shoulder.

"No one."

"Are you keeping secrets from me now, Kat?" Gale asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Shut up, male Gale," she said snarkily. "There is no one. I don't think about that, okay? Who am I supposed to think about? I don't date. I don't go anywhere except home, here and the restaurant."

Gale and Madge looked at each other, grinning widely.

"It's someone from the restaurant, isn't it?"

_Shit._

* * *

**Author's Note: The songs I used are Halo by Bethany Joy Galeotti and Darling, I Do by Landon Pigg and Lucy Schwartz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited. To be honest, I'm not sure where this story is going. I'm just making things up as I go along. Let me know if you have any ideas on where this should go! Please also feel free to suggest scenes and stuff like that.**

* * *

"You stayed pretty late tonight, Kat."

Katniss turned around to see Peeta smiling at her as he took off his toque. She nodded as she put on her jacket over her kitchen uniform. "There were a lot of dishes," she said, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Lots of customers who want your food."

"My delicious food, according to you," Peeta said, smirking. He glanced at the dark office behind him, as if to make sure his mom was really gone. He looked back at the now blushing girl in front of him. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Katniss stared at the blonde boy smiling at her. She remembered the previous night.

"_Is it the maitre'd?"_

_Katniss made a face. "Eew! He's 45, Gale!" she exclaimed as Madge laughed._

"_How about one of the waiters?"_

"_No, Gale," she said as she opened the door to the apartment she shared with Prim. "Why are you so sure it's someone from the restaurant?"_

"_You blushed Kat," Madge replied for Gale. "Besides, you said so yourself, you go nowhere except home, the bar and the restaurant. If it was someone from the bar, we would know."_

_Katniss blinked at Madge as Gale made himself comfortable on the couch. "I—Well-," she stammered. "I also go to the Seam!" She smiled as she thought she got herself out of that hole._

_Gale let out a laugh. "Nice try Kat," he said. "But if you met someone at our store, I would know about it."_

"_Crap," Katniss muttered to herself._

_Madge sat down beside Gale, her pale face turning red. "Just tell us Kat. We'll stop teasing you, I swear."_

"_We? I'm not swearing to that!" Gale protested. Madge elbowed him._

"_Is it the sous-chef?" Madge asked, smiling._

_Katniss shook her head. "Nope," she replied, smiling._

_A light turned on in one of the bedrooms. "Crap, I think we woke up Prim," Katniss whispered as Gale and Madge thought of more kitchen people they could throw at Katniss._

_A petite blonde, blue-eyed girl walked in the kitchen sleepily. "Oh hey Kat, Gale, Madge," Prim greeted them, yawning. "Did you guys just get in?"_

_Katniss nodded. "Yeah, sorry we woke you, Prim," she said, grinning at her sister. "Did you have dinner?"_

"_Yeah, I saved you some," Prim said, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "That lamb stew Peeta gave you was so good, I almost finished it all."_

_Katniss blushed as Gale and Madge exchanged a look. "Oh, you should have finished it," she said, hoping against hope that the other two didn't notice her blush. It was dark, after all. "If you really wanted to."_

"_No, it's okay," Prim said, getting up and stretching. "You know I always save you some when Peeta gives us food." She yawned again as she headed to her bedroom. "Well, goodnight, I still have class tomorrow. See you later Gale. Goodnight Madge."_

"'_Night Prim," Madge replied as Gale waved. As soon as the bedroom light turned off, Gale and Madge turned to Katniss._

"_It's the chef," Gale said, grinning widely as Madge nodded. "It's Peeta, the chef!"_

_Katniss grimaced. "No, it isn't," she said, knowing they would never believe her now._

"_Sure, it isn't."_

"_Shut up."_

"Katniss?" She blinked, trying to focus on her conversation with Peeta. His smile was gone now, replaced with a look of worry. How long had she been standing there, looking like an idiot?

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, trying to smile. "I spaced out a bit. I guess I'm tired. What were you saying?"

Peeta nodded and smiled again. "I asked if I could give you a ride home," he said, slowly. "May I?"

"You don't have to," she said, shaking her head. "I can get home by myself."

"I know you can," Peeta said, grinning. "But it's late. This isn't a very nice neighborhood." He put on his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't help that you're really pretty."

"No, really, it's fi—What?"

It was Peeta's turn to blush. Katniss stifled a laugh when she realized he was starting to look like a tomato. "I said this wasn't a very nice neighborhood," he said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

Katniss decided to let him off the hook. She nodded and shrugged. "You're right," she said, smiling at him. "Lead the way."

* * *

Katniss nodded her head to beat that was coming from Peeta's car speakers. She was surprised that riding with Peeta didn't feel awkward at all. They weren't really friends, after all. Technically, he was her boss. Then again, he always gave her food to take home to Prim so maybe he did think of her as a friend.

"So what do you do for fun?"

She almost jumped at the sound of Peeta's voice. She took a deep breath to collect herself before she answered. "Um, I—I don't really do anything for fun. I work two jobs because my sister is in med school," she replied quickly. "But I guess you can call my other job fun. Not that working at the restaurant isn't."

Peeta nodded as he turned a corner. "What's your other job?"

"I—well, me and my friend Gale—sing at the Capitol," she said, smiling for the first time since she got in Peeta's car.

"The Capitol?" he asked, as he slowed down when they neared a red light. "That bar on 8th? I've never been there. I wish I could see you sing."

"You can," Katniss said, grinning. "We are the Mockingjays and we're here on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

He let out a laugh as he pulled over in front of her apartment. He got out of the car and opened her door. She smiled at him as she got out of the car. He watched her walk up to the door. "Is—Is your friend Gale your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly, looking intently at her.

"Oh god no," she said as she turned around, laughing. "He's a friend. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Oh," he said, still not smiling. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking?" she asked, the smile fading from her face."

Peeta put his hands in his jacket pockets and shrugged. "No reason, just curious."

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have a boyfriend. I don't really have the time for it."

"I see," Peeta said, the smile reappearing on his face. "Well, goodnight Kat."

"Goodnight Peeta. Thanks for the ride," she said, taking her key out of her pocket and starting to open the door. "Drive home safe, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Kat," he said, watching her as she closed the door. He smiled and said loudly, "You're gonna make time for me, Katniss Everdeen. You're gonna be mine someday."

He jumped as the door opened again. "Did you say something, Peeta?"

"No—just—goodnight Katniss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Gahh! I feel like I'm messing this story up! Sometimes I can't take my own cheesiness. But at the same time, I feel like I'm working towards something. Not too much Peeta in this chapter but there is some serious Peeniss coming up in the next one. I'll try to post it later today or early tomorrow.**

* * *

"You're not working tonight, Kat?"

Katniss looked up from her guitar and saw Prim carrying her heavy books to the kitchen table. She had a scholarship to keep so Prim studied every night. Katniss knew she would still do it even if she didn't have a scholarship and she always teased Prim about it, calling her a nerd and a dork but Prim knew that Katniss loved her dearly and was very proud of her determination to fulfil her dream of becoming a doctor. She felt guilty that Katniss was focusing on working to make _her_ medical dreams come true but forgetting about her own.

"I'm just waiting for Gale," she said, smiling at her sister. She sighed and started to pack up her guitar. "Don't study too hard, okay Prim? It's a Tuesday, you have class tomorrow."

"I know, Kat," she said, opening her book and looking up a page. "I'll just read for an hour or so." She looked up at her sister who was now rebraiding her hair in front of their cracked mirror. "Hey, Kat? How's your demo coming along?"

Katniss froze in the middle of fixing her hair, staring past her own reflection and into Prim's eyes behind her. "Oh—um—we're working on something to, uh, add to the demo," she stammered out. She didn't have the heart to tell Prim that because of her working two jobs, she and Gale had to take a break from recording. She knew her sister would feel guilty and she didn't want that for Prim.

Prim smiled sadly at her. "You're a terrible liar, Kat," she said softly. She looked back down at her book, not saying anything for a while. Without looking up, she said, "I really think you should finish your demo."

Katniss sighed as she finished her braid. She turned around to face Prim. "Maybe we will, Prim," she said, smiling at her sister. "Just—just not right now, okay?"

"But you guys are really good, Kat," Prim said, still not looking at her sister. "I know Gale wants to finish the demo. I know you want to too." She looked up at Katniss, tears in her beautiful blue eyes. "Please don't forget your dreams because of mine. I know we can make it work, we always do. Just promise me you'll try to make your dreams come true too."

Katniss nodded. Those blue eyes always tugged at her heartstrings and she could never resist Prim when she pulled that face. "I promise."

* * *

Katniss leaned over the backseat to look at Gale as they waited outside Madge's house. "Hey Gale," she started. "I think we should finish our demo."

Gale stopped staring at Madge's window for a few minutes to look back at her. He grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to say that." He glanced back at the window, which was now dark. "I guess Prim talked to you?"

Katniss nodded as the gate opened to reveal Madge walking towards them, smiling and waving. "Yeah. I figured she was right," she said, waving back at Madge. "Besides, if we really are _that _good, we can probably get signed and we can make more money, right?"

"Yeah, then I can finally stop worrying about how I'm going to pay for my dates with Madge," Gale said, as he leaned over the passenger side to open the door for his brand new girlfriend. "Hey Madge," he greeted her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Katniss smiled to herself as she leaned back. She almost did a huge I Told You So dance when Madge told her that she and Gale were officially dating. She also had to resist the urge to call Gale right then and start teasing the crap out of him. As she predicted, it really didn't take much time for the two to get together. According to Madge, they were sharing a nice first kiss, ten minutes into their first official date. According to Gale, ten minutes and boom, tongue. She punched him hard on the shoulder for that.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Madge asked as they made their way to the Capitol.

"Katniss was just asking if we could finish the demo we were working on," Gale replied as turned a corner. "We stopped recording for a while because we both became so busy."

"That's so cool," Madge said admiringly. She smiled wider as she seemed to remember something. "You know, my dad knows someone from D13 Records," she said, excitedly. "They were old hunting buddies, I think. When you guys finish, I think I might be able to get the demo to him!"

Gale glanced at the rearview mirror where he could see Katniss listening eagerly. "That sounds great, babe," he said as he parked the truck. "Maybe we should finish soon, Kat."

"We will, male Gale," Katniss said, grinning. She turned to Madge. "Thanks Margaret. I knew being friends with you would come in handy someday," she said teasing.

"Shut up, Kat," Madge said as she got out of the car. She leaned on the side of the truck, watching Gale and Katniss unload their instruments from the back. "Hey, when are we gonna meet this Peeta, Kat?"

Katniss almost dropped her guitar at the mention of his name. She closed the door of the truck before she answered. "Well, today is Tuesday—so, let's see—um—how about…never?" she said, scowling at both her friends. "Hey, I thought you guys swore you would stop teasing me if I told you?"

"You never told us, Kat," Gale said as he nodded to the bouncer signalling that Madge was with them. "We found out. So it doesn't count. We can still tease you all we want."

Katniss scowled and stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "I knew being friends with _you_ would come back to bite me in the ass someday," she said, punching Gale on the shoulder. She grinned at Madge. "Well Margaret, and you can blame your boyfriend for this, the answer is still never. Besides, we aren't even together. I just have a minuscule, tiny, diminutive speck of a crush on the guy, okay?"

Madge and Gale grinned at each other. "Whatever you say, Kat," Gale said. "But if he's giving you food all the time, I can safely say that Peeta also has a miniscule, tiny, diminutive speck of a crush on you." Madge stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Gale on the cheek before waving at Kat and heading to the bar. Gale watched her go before climbing up the stage with Katniss.

"He's just a nice guy," Katniss said as they set up their instruments. "He gives us leftovers from the restaurant. That doesn't mean anything."

"It does when the food isn't even on the menu."

"I have got to stop telling Prim everything," Katniss said, scowling. "And she has got to stop telling you!"

Gale laughed as he did a quick sound check. He nodded to Katniss to signal that they could start. Katniss nodded back and looked out at the crowd. She waved to Madge and turned on the mic. "Hey guys, welcome to the Capitol," she said softly, as Gale strummed a couple of low notes. "And if you've been here before, welcome back. We're starting things off tonight with something to get you guys on your feet!"

_So don't love me discontent_

_Like your love is spent_

_When I'm lying alone,_

_baby where's your home?_

_You're looking for me, it's all for free_

_I got love to kill for my man of steel_

"Thanks everyone," Katniss announced as Gale stood up to take a bow. He flashed a rock on sign to the audience as she laughed. "We are The Mockingjays and we're here on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." She turned to see Gale grinning at her. _Oh my god,_he mouthed at her as he started packing up. She nodded and started packing up her own guitar. They both knew this was one of the best nights they had ever played. The crowd responded to all the songs and right after their first set, some people were shouting for an encore. Granted, Madge started the chant, but still, someone picked it up and it rolled on. She and Gale were making their way to the bar as the crowd thinned when they noticed that Madge was talking to someone. Someone very blonde and very familiar to Katniss.

"Who is that?" Gale asked quietly, nudging Katniss with his elbow. Katniss shrugged, not saying anything, even though deep in her heart she knew. She was very familiar with that head of wavy blonde hair.

"You think blondie's hitting on her?"

Katniss couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. She brushed it off and tried to reassure her friend. "Even if he was, you know how Madge feels about you," she said as they approached the pair. "She'd never respond to that."

Gale nodded and tried to smile as they reached the bar. "Hey baby," he said, giving Madge a peck on the cheek. Katniss couldn't help but notice that he tried to angle his body to block Madge as subtly as possible. "Who's your friend?"

Madge grinned at Katniss. "Maybe you should ask our friend, Gale," she said, a teasing lilt in her voice. "I'm pretty sure she knows who he is."

Katniss cleared her throat and kept her eyes on Gale and Madge. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Of course, he came to her rescue. Typical. "I'm Peeta Mellark," he said, holding out his hand. "I work with Katniss at the restaurant. She told me you guys played here on Tuesdays and luckily, that's my day off. You must be Gale?"

Gale glanced from Katniss's red face to Peeta's earnest smiling one. He tried to suppress the teasing that was about to spout from his mouth. He shook Peeta's hand. "Nice to meet you, Peeta," he said politely. "Katniss has told us…almost nothing about you."

Katniss glared at Gale before turning to Peeta. "It was really nice of you to come," she said softly.

"No problem," he said, grinning at her. "I really wanted to see you—hear you sing. You guys were really good." Peeta stood up from his perch on the bar. "Do you guys have to go home?" he asked, looking pointedly at Katniss. "Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

Madge stood up too. "I think I have to get home soon," she said sweetly, grinning at Katniss who was staring daggers at her. She turned to Gale. "Can you take me home, sweetie?"

"Of course," Gale said nodding. "Kat?"

"I can take her home," Peeta piped up. "If you two want to be alone."

She was trapped now. She didn't want to intrude on Gale and Madge (and she really didn't want to watch them play tonsil hockey) but she also didn't really want to be alone with Peeta. Especially not if Gale and Madge knew about it.

"Thanks Peeta," Gale said, putting his arm around Madge. "See you tomorrow, Kat. Call me when you get home."

"Yeah, see you Gale," Katniss said, gritting her teeth. She would beat him up tomorrow. Maybe she'd also play a prank on Madge. Oh, she was totally getting back at them for this. "Bye Madge," she called to their retreating backs. "Use a condom, Gale!" She laughed as Gale made a rude finger gesture without looking back at her.

Peeta was also laughing behind her. He tried to keep a straight face when she looked back at him. "So…coffee or home?"

* * *

**Author's Note: The song I used for this chapter is Got Love to Kill by Juliette and the Licks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, so maybe the Peeniss in this chapter wasn't as serious as I expected. But anyhoo, I think I have a very vague outline of where this story is going now. So for those of you who want this story to go on and on and on, it probably will because like I said before, I'm making this up as I go along so I have no idea how many more chapters will happen. **

**If you guys could also review, that would help TONS. I'm always afraid they are too OOC because it's an AU. I'll also try to answer any questions you may have through the story itself or here if I can't stick it in (that's what he said.). **

**Because I haven't done this in a while, I only own the plot. **

* * *

"Katniss, come on! This is our third try. Concentrate!"

Katniss winced as Gale scolded her. She really wasn't focusing on recording. Instead, she was thinking about the nice night she spent with Peeta.

* * *

They sat in the quaint coffee shop near the restaurant, sipping coffee and sharing a piece of cake.

"Come on, tell me!"

"No, I don't want to."

"Fine, I'll tell you mine," Peeta smiled at her as he set his cup down on the small table. "When I was little, my dream job was to be a window cleaner."

Katniss laughed as Peeta smiled sheepishly at her. "Why would you even dream about becoming a window cleaner?" she asked incredulously. "I would have guessed you wanted to be a power ranger or a ninja turtle or something like that."

"No, the power ranger thing came later," he replied, laughing. "You see, I saw this episode of Popeye where there was a window cleaner. They were on one of those hanging things that the cleaners use and I just thought it was really cool. Plus those windows got really clean. It just looked like so much fun. So whenever someone asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, I said I wanted to be a window cleaner." He took a quick sip of his coffee before nodding towards her. "Come on, your turn."

Katniss shook her head as she thought of little Peeta looking up at people and telling them that he wanted to be a window cleaner. She was having so much fun with Peeta that she forgot all about Gale and Madge teasing her. She stuck a fork in the cake slice they were sharing and took a bite. "Okay, if you really want to know, when I was little, I wanted to be a singer," she said, blushing.

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be embarrassed to tell me that?" he asked, genuinely curious. "You should be proud. That's what you're doing now."

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was always too shy to tell people that," she said. "I think I was scared that they would laugh at me and tell me that it was a stupid career choice." She took another sip of her coffee. "To be honest, I'm haven't made my dreams come true yet."

"What do you mean? You sing for a living."

Katniss smiled at the blonde boy looking earnestly at her. "It's more than that, Peeta," she said, leaning forward. "I want to perform at huge venues, tour the country, things like that. That's my dream."

"So make a demo," he said, matter-of-factly. "Send it to recording companies."

"I am," she replied, staring at her almost empty cup. "I mean, we are. Gale and I." She smiled shyly. "Madge says that maybe she could get it to a recording company."

Peeta smiled at her as he put his hand over hers, giving it a little squeeze. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you make that dream come true, Kat."

* * *

Gale stared at Katniss expectantly, waiting to hear her opinion. Katniss held the headphones to her ear, bobbing her head to the music. She bit her lip and smiled as she took off the headphones when the song finished. "That was amazing, Gale," she said, ruffling his hair. "Is it me or did we sound really good?"

"I think we sounded pretty good," Gale said, grinning at his best friend. "You think we should let Madge listen to this?"

Katniss nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I want to know what she thinks," she said slowly. "Can you give me another copy? I want Prim to hear it."

Gale nodded. "Of course," he said, smiling slightly. He looked up at her. "What about Peeta?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you gonna let him hear it?"

Katniss glared at Gale. "And why would I want to do that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Gale shrugged and turned back to the CD he was burning. "I thought you guys had fun on your _date_," he said as he typed something on the computer. "Maybe you wanted him to hear you."

"For the last time, it wasn't a date," Katniss said, rolling her eyes. "It was just two people, sharing cake and drinking coffee. Exchanging stories."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, just shut up and give me the copies."

Gale grinned at the screen as he handed the CDs to Katniss. "You just said copies. One for Prim and one for Peeta, right?"

Katniss punched him on the arm.

* * *

She watched him as she sat on the coffee table, biting her lip. He was sitting on Prim's favourite chair, eyes closed and his head nodding slightly. She wondered briefly if he had fallen asleep when he opened his eyes. She still wasn't used to those beautiful blue eyes even though they'd hung out every night for the past month.

"It's amazing, Kat."

Katniss smiled shyly at him. "You're just saying that."

Peeta laughed. "Yeah, because I think you're really pretty and I want you to be my girlfriend so I'm telling you that this demo is amazing so you'll say yes."

Katniss paused for a few seconds before laughing. "Funny, Peeta," she said, punching him lightly on the arm. "No, really. What did you think?"

He sighed and smiled at her. "It was really good, Kat," he said seriously. "I mean, I knew you guys were good but that was amazing. You should definitely send this to recording companies and all that."

She ruffled his wavy blonde hair and nodded. "We did. We send copies everywhere. No responses yet, though."

He ran his hand through his hair, looking thoughtful. "Can I keep this copy? I might be able to send this to a guy I know."

"Of course, silly," she said, grinning. "That copy is for you."

"Thanks Kat," he replied, staring at the CD. He got up and grabbed his jacket from the couch. "Well, I have to go now. We got work tomorrow."

Katniss got up and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, opening the door for him. She watched him go down the stairs for a few seconds. "Peeta!"

He looked up at her, smiling. "What? What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing. I just wanted to ask—did you mean it?" she asked, meaning his comments about the demo.

Peeta's smile faded, thinking about the truth that he passed off as a joke earlier, "Every word, Kat."

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

If it was even possible, Katniss moved even faster to pick up the dishes she dropped. Peeta had passed behind her and brushed the small of her back, startling her and making her drop the dishes in the process. Of course, it made a ton of noise and led to the witch bursting out of her office and screaming at the top of her lungs.

The witch's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of Katniss and her useless son picking up the broken dishes. "You," she said coldly, walking towards Katniss as she grabbed a rolling pin from the kitchen counter. "Do you have any idea how expensive those dishes are? And you just break them?" She raised the rolling pin as Katniss closed her eyes, anticipating the pain of the hit.

"NO!"

Katniss opened her eyes suddenly to see Peeta grabbing the rolling pin from his mother and throwing it into a corner where it broke into two pieces. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he started yelling. "It was a fucking accident! It's one thing to hit me, I'm your son and that's your choice but she is hired help! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The witch's eyes widened. This truly was the first time she realized that her son was grown up and, with a bit of fear, bigger than her. He could hit her back if he really wanted to. She was silent for the first time in her life.

Peeta glared at his mother then turned to help Katniss clean up the dishes. This act was what brought his mother's voice back. "You stupid boy. You would take that—that trash's side over your own mother?" she asked angrily. "Are you forgetting who feeds you?"

Katniss looked at Peeta, his lips thin with anger. He swept the last of the dishes into a bag that he handed to Katniss to throw out. He stood up slowly and faced his mother. "Are you forgetting who cooks for you? Are you forgetting why this restaurant even makes money?" he smiled coldly, no amusement in his face, just cold hatred. "Are you forgetting who feeds _you_? I think you are. So I'll remind you. I quit."

Katniss froze in her tracks as she heard his words. He can't quit. Not for this. Not for her. Her blood ran cold when she heard the witch's next words.

"If you quit, I'm kicking you out of the house."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favorites and for adding me to their favorite authors. (oh stop it, you! ;D) **

**This isn't my favorite chapter, really. This feels as little weird, what with all my time jumps. I've been watching One Tree Hill again lately so that might account for the time jumping.**

**Anyhoo, any requests or suggestions or guesses for what will happen next? Let me know in your reviews!**

* * *

Peeta smiled and untied his apron. He took off his toque and tossed it on the counter then he turned and walked out of the restaurant without looking back.

The witch huffed and saw Katniss holding the bag of broken dishes. "You just lost me my chef," she said, advancing. "YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT!" She grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at Katniss who dodged it. "OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!"

Without saying a word, Katniss dropped the bag of broken dishes on the counter and followed Peeta out the door.

"I'm sorry, Kat."

Katniss nearly jumped out of her skin as she noticed Peeta leaning on the wall near the door. She walked towards him slowly without saying a word. He stood up straight and started talking again. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't want you to lose your job over this. I just—had enough of her. I couldn't let her hit you." He stopped and stared at her as she finally reached him. He let out a slight gasp when Katniss wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Peeta," she whispered to his chest as she felt his arms circle her. "Don't worry about me, I can find another job." She pulled away to see him looking a little disappointed. The expression was quickly replaced by a smile when he looked at her. "What about you? Where are you gonna live? Can you stay with your brothers?"

Peeta shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "No," he replied, smiling sheepishly. "They live too far away. I don't really want to leave here. Everyone I lo—my life is here." He sighed and gestured to his car. "I guess I can live in there while I look for a job. Good thing my dad left it to me."

Katniss bit her lip. "Stay with us."

"What?" he asked with wide eyes. "I—I can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked, quietly. "You can crash on the couch. You can be our new roommate." She grabbed his hand when it looked like he was still going to protest. "Please Peeta? I don't want you to be homeless because of me. Stay with me."

He swallowed and nodded, mumbling something Katniss couldn't quite catch. She let it go and gave him a hug. "Great! Now come on, we should go get all your stuff so you can move in."

* * *

"Peeta, this is amazing."

The blonde boy grinned at the blonde girl sitting across from him as he took the last bite of his dinner. "Thanks Prim," he said, pushing his plate away. "Are you done?"

Prim shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Peeta. I'll clean this stuff up," she said after swallowing a particularly big piece of fish. "You and Katniss go to work. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Prim rolled her eyes. She loved that Peeta was so nice and always trying to be helpful but sometimes, he treated her like a little kid. "It's really no problem, Peeta," she said, smiling. "Is Katniss still taking a shower?"

"No, Katniss is right here." Katniss ruffled her little sister's hair as she tossed her own braid over her shoulder. "Stop stuffing your face, little duck. Save some for tomorrow, jeez."

Peeta laughed as he got up to grab Katniss's guitar case from the couch. He had been living in the apartment for a month now and it was the happiest month ever. He was free from his insane mother and living with Katniss. He was living the dream. "Let's go Kat," he said, waving goodbye to Prim. "Madge said that record agent was coming tonight, you can't be late."

Katniss nodded and grinned at Prim. "Wish me luck, Prim."

"Good luck, Kat," Prim called as they closed the door. "Bye Peeta!"

* * *

"That was really something, Miss Everdeen, Mr. Hawthorne."

Gale elbowed Katniss as she scowled. "Thank you sir," he said nervously. "We—we really appreciate that coming from you."

The white haired man straightened his suit and adjusted the small rose pinned to his chest. "The Mockingjays, correct?" he confirmed. "We can really do something with this. I'll have my people listen to this and we'll call you."

Katniss nodded. "Thank you very much, uh, sir," she spoke up, not wanting to miss an opportunity. "We hope your people like it."

The man only nodded and got up. He shook their hands and bowed to Katniss before heading to the door. He turned around for a brief second and smiled at them. "If you could, please give my compliments to the chef. That burger was exquisite," he said silkily. "It was the second highlight of my evening." They watched him walk out of the bar, not realizing that they were holding their breaths. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Did that just happen?"

Gale nodded. "Yeah. Yes. We're gonna get signed," he said quietly. "We're actually gonna get signed, Kat." He sat down on the barstool, unable to speak further.

Katniss sat beside him and watched her best friend for a while. "We should probably call and thank Madge." Madge wasn't able to come to the bar because she was taking care of her sick mom. She had called them right before their set to wish them luck and to remind them that the record executive would be quite formal and they would need to be very polite.

"Madge! Of course," Gale said, pulling his phone from his pocket. "And you should tell Peeta. You two are dating now, yes?"

Katniss grabbed the phone from his hand. "No, we most certainly are not," she said, dialing. "We don't see each other that way."

"Is that why you asked him to live with you?"

"Oh be quiet," she snapped, waiting for Madge to answer the phone.

Gale laughed and grabbed the phone from her. He pressed it to his ear and pushed her off the stool. "Go, tell Peeta."

Katniss glared at her best friend who was now cooing to Madge. She rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. She pushed the heavy door open and was greeted by a heavenly smell. "Peeta?"

Brilliant blue eyes and a very blonde head peeked from behind the fridge. "Hey Kat," he said, shutting the door and walking towards her. "How did it go? Did he sign you guys?"

Katniss sat down on the nearest empty counter and grinned at Peeta. "No, not yet," she said. "The guy said his people would listen to it and that they would call us. He also said he loved your burger."

Peeta pushed her playfully. "No, he did not!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Why would he even notice when the entertainment is so very pretty and so very talented?"

"Oh shut up, Peeta," Katniss said, hopping off the counter and walking towards the door. "You always say that. You know, you should only give compliments when you mean them."

"She's oblivious, huh?"

He jumped as Portia the waitress spoke. She was like the mother he never had, really. They had only been working together for two weeks but he already felt very close to her. She figured out that he was in love with Katniss in the two days he worked at the bar's kitchen. He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "She never believes me when I tell her those things," he said quietly. "I wish she would."

Portia shook her head and laughed softly. "I've heard from someone very close to her that Katniss can be quite oblivious when it comes to these things, honey," she said, grabbing the next orders from the counter. "I think you might actually have to tell her that you love her. And use the actual words, okay?" She grinned at him as she opened the door. "I like you two together."

Peeta smiled sadly as he turned to go back to the stove. "What if she doesn't like us together?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm building up to something big guys, so please try to stick with my crazy story! Thanks again to everyone who's reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting.**

**I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

_Close your eyes, pretty baby_

_And I'll hold you close to me_

_Though I know that you're so far away_

_I know we'll always be_

_Feel your hand, holding my hand_

_My heart beating madly_

_Close your eyes, pretty baby_

_I will hold you close to me_

Their producer, a tall, dark, handsome man with gold eyeliner, nodded at them as he pressed a button. "That sounded great, guys. That's a wrap for tonight."

Katniss smiled and started packing up her guitar. She was tired and she missed Prim. It had been six months since The Mockingjays were signed to Victor Records. The recording process was gruelling. She hardly ever saw her sister anymore. The recording took so much of their time that Katniss had to quit waitressing at the Capitol and Gale's brother had to take over managing the Seam. Luckily, they received a signing bonus that could keep their families comfortable before they started to really earn money.

"Are you going straight home, Kat?" Gale asked from behind her. He had already packed up and had his guitar slinged over his shoulder. He helped her shut her guitar case then picked it up.

"Yeah," she replied, pushing the door open. She waved goodbye to their producer then turned back to Gale. "I miss Prim. And I miss having dinner with people on an actual kitchen table. You want to join us?"

Gale handed her her guitar as they waited for an elevator. "Sorry, I can't," he said, grinning. "I'm taking Madge out for dinner. I haven't seen her in a while. I'll drop you off at your place first." He was quiet while they entered the elevator and watched the floor numbers go down. "I think I want to propose to her."

Katniss stopped in her tracks on the way to Gale's truck. "What?" she asked, shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said I wanted to propose. I want to marry her."

Katniss continued walking, catching up to Gale. She put her hand on the car door, preventing Gale from opening it. "You've been dating for less than a year," she said firmly. "Don't you think it's a tad too early?"

Gale leaned on the truck, not looking at her. "I know Kat," he said slowly. "Don't think I haven't thought about that. It's just that…we're signed, you know? We're actually recording an album. We'll probably go on tour." He took a deep breath and smiled at his still shell-shocked best friend. "I want to marry Madge, Kat. I don't want her to move on because I'll be away a lot."

Katniss took her hand off the door. "You're not even sure that we'll be going on tour, Gale. And even if we were, I know Madge would wait for you. You don't have to rush into these things!" She stomped her way to the passenger side and got in. She was quiet as Gale started the car.

"I'm not rushing into anything, Kat," Gale said quietly. "We'll just be engaged. We won't get married right away. I just said that I wanted to. I didn't say I would right this minute."

"That isn't much better," Katniss said, looking sideways at her best friend. She felt very old right now, having this discussion with him. She knew how serious her friends were about each other but she had no idea that _this_ would be coming so soon. She shook her head as if to clear it. What was the matter with her? She had known Gale since they were kids. She knew perfectly well that he had thought this through. He never did things unless he had looked at every permutation of his decision. And she should just be happy that Madge would be so happy when they got engaged. God knows how many hours she had listened to Madge talk about Gale; pester her about his likes and dislikes, his habits, practically everything about him. So what was wrong with her? She sighed as she realized what was bothering her.

* * *

"Come on, let me buy you a drink."

Katniss ignored the greasy drunk trying to cozy up to her. _Where was Gale?_ she thought irritably. _Oh right, making out with Madge somewhere. _Meanwhile, she was alone at the bar, getting hit on by stinking drunks.

"Gorgeous, don't ignore me," the guy slurred. "I'm just trying to be your friend."

"I have enough friends, thank you very much," she snapped, edging away from the guy. "Can you just leave me alone? Go hit on someone else."

The guy laughed, releasing a whole new cloud of stench which threatened to pull her lunch back out. "I want you, baby doll," he said, finishing his latest glass. "And I'm pretty sure you want me too."

She turned to glare at him. "Okay, that's it. You, person with serious problems, I do not want to be your friend, got it? Me, not your friend," she said, her voice getting louder and louder. "I do not want you to buy me a drink and I am not your baby doll. So beat it. You have zero chance, nada, not even in your dreams, okay? Goodbye." She turned her back on him, trying not to laugh herself when the people around her started laughing.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be out here. Wha—hey!" The drunk guy from the bar had grabbed her arm. He was obviously waiting for her, looking very angry.

"Who do you think you are, you little bitch?" he growled. "You think you're so pretty, you think you own everyone. Well, no one's here to help you so I own you!"

"Let her go," a voice from behind Katniss said coldly. "If there is even a slight bruise on her arm, I will break every bone in your body. Let her go. Now."

This was the first time Katniss had heard him sound like this. He sounded nothing like the sweet, gentle boy she had come to know. She was a bit scared, to be honest. She tried to wiggle her arm out of the guy's grip but it was useless. He was about fifty pounds heavier than her and filled with drunken rage.

"Why don't you mind your own business, pal?" the guy slurred. He turned back to Katniss. "Come on, bitch. You're coming with me." He started to pull her towards his car.

Things happened way too fast for Katniss. She saw a blonde blur speed towards them and a fist connected with the drunk's face. The guy let go of her as suddenly as he had grabbed her. She was frozen, watching Peeta beat the other guy up. She kicked into action after a few seconds, grabbing Peeta's shoulders.

"Peeta, stop! Please," she pleaded, trying to pull him back. "He's not worth it. Please, let's just go."

Peeta breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. He looked at Katniss and nodded. They were halfway towards the car before Peeta turned around to point at the man. "Don't ever come back here or you won't walk the next morning."

Katniss pulled Peeta towards the car and opened the door for him, pushing him in. She took a last look at the guy lying on the ground, bloody and beaten, before getting in the car herself. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then looked at Peeta. He was still breathing heavily, not looking at her. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded silently. "Peeta?" she began. "Thank you."

He looked at her with an unfathomable expression. He slowly reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He sighed sadly then turned away to start the car. They were quiet the whole ride home and didn't speak until they were in front of the apartment door.

"Katniss, I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Is everything okay?" she asked, starting to push the door open.

Peeta pulled the door closed again, stopping her from entering. He stared at her quietly. She couldn't help feeling nervous as his blue eyes searched her face. She waited for him to start speaking.

He swallowed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "…I love you."

Katniss stared at him. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"I've watched you since the first time you came to the restaurant and asked for a job. You were wearing black jeans and a green shirt that had a bow and arrow on it and your hair was in a braid. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. You explained that you were trying to help put your sister through med school and I thought it was so independent, so…_selfless_ of you that I begged my mother to hire you that night. She thought I was being my stupid, soft-hearted self but I knew you needed the job and I knew I wanted to see you regularly. I promised her that I would cook for her for half of what she should pay me if she hired you."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I watched you work around the kitchen, charming everyone with your smile and personality. I liked you so much then. You always had a scowl on your face whenever my mother would start yelling. You always looked at me like I was insane whenever I cooked something we both knew my mother wouldn't approve of which I would eventually cajole you into taking home to your sister. You always gritted your teeth when she hit me. One day, you asked me why I still cook those things when I knew what would happen. I didn't answer because I couldn't tell you that I cook those things so you would notice me. It worked, really, because you were the only one who would still talk to me whenever my mother would hit me."

"The first time you held ice to my face, I felt like I could die because you were so close and we were almost touching. You smiled and tried to comfort me and I hoped that you felt the same way that I did. But then I thought that that can't be possible because the only time we actually talk is when I push you into taking food. It was insane, but I knew I was falling in love with you."

"That last night in the restaurant, when I saw my mother about to hit you, I just lost it. I couldn't let you get hurt. I wanted to protect you, which is also why I had to beat up that guy from the bar. I can't live with myself if someone hurt you. I love you."

He looked into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. Her face was blank, shocked into silence. "I don't care if you don't feel the same way I do, Kat," he said quietly. "I just wanted you to know." He opened the door to the apartment and gestured for her to go in. She didn't. Instead, she pulled the door closed again.

"Why are you doing this, Peeta?"

Peeta looked at her, confused and a bit hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you telling me these things?" she asked, her temper rising. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know how I felt," he sputtered weakly. "I don't want anything from you. You—you're—you've helped me these past few months. It's more than I could ever hope for. I just wanted you to know that I lo—"

"Stop saying that!" Katniss said fiercely. "I don't want to hear it, okay? I told you. I told you that night we—that night we had coffee. I can't have a boyfriend. I don't want one. I have to work so Prim can have everything she wants. I don't want a relationship to complicate things."

"I didn't ask for a relationship, Katniss," Peeta said, trying to hide his anger. "I just wanted—you know what, forget it. Forget I said anything. Sorry." He opened the door again and went in without looking at her. He made his way to the his bedroom. "Goodnight," he said softly as he closed the door behind him.

That was when she noticed that his knuckles were bleeding. She instantly regretted her words. He was right, after all. He didn't ask for anything. She walked towards Peeta's room and raised her fist to knock so she could apologize. She hesitated and turned to go to the room she shared with Prim when she heard a restrained sob.

The next few days were horrible, in Katniss's opinion. Peeta wouldn't look at her, much less talk to her. He spoke and smiled but it was never directed towards her. The car rides on the way to work were the quietest and most awkward rides Katniss had ever experienced. She felt guilty for getting angry at him but at the same time, she felt annoyed that he had to ruin everything with his stupid words.

They were eating dinner at the apartment when he finally spoke to her after a week of silence. Katniss kept her eyes on her plate while Prim took a bite of the piece of chicken on her plate. "I found an apartment," he said softly. Katniss looked up, surprised. She had no idea he was even looking for another place. She thought that he would stay with them because he was already paying part of the rent.

"Oh Peeta, why?" asked Prim. "Don't you like it here?"

Peeta swallowed the last bite of his dinner and pushed his plate away. "I do, Prim," he said, not looking at Katniss. "But I think it's time for me to go and live on my own, you know? I don't want to take advantage of you or your sister."

"You're already paying half the rent," Katniss spoke up, gritting her teeth. She knew he was leaving because of her. "That's not taking advantage."

Prim grabbed his hand and pulled her pleading face, the one that could get anyone to do what she wanted. "Please don't leave, Peeta," she begged him. "Please stay."

Peeta knew that Prim would never let up. He reluctantly agreed as he finally caught Katniss's eye. He gave her a look that clearly said _We should talk later_.

Katniss nodded almost imperceptibly as Prim laughed gleefully. "Thanks Peeta," she said, letting go of his hand and grinning. "You know you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

* * *

Katniss strummed a few chords on her guitar as she waited for Peeta to finish washing dishes. Prim was already asleep and they both knew this would be the perfect time to talk. She was already wondering how to apologize for her behavior, searching for the words in her head. She looked up at him when he cleared his throat.

"I'm leaving, Katniss," he said slowly. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "I know I said I didn't want a relationship and I meant it, but I don't think I can look you in the eyes anymore. Not when I know you hate me for saying those things. I'll be gone by the end of the week."

Katniss watched him walk away. She got up suddenly, dropping her guitar. "You promised Prim you would stay!"

He turned around, his face blank. "Tell her I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: The song I used is my own original song. It's called Adam.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am going insane. I've never written a story this long before and I'm going crazy with the continuity and the characterizations. Gahh! If anyone spots an error, please don't hesitate to mention it in your review or send me a message.**

**Again, thanks to my beautiful readers, favoriters and alerters, you guys make me want to update. Thank you to my even more beautiful reviewers, you guys make me want to really make this story turn out well.**

**I only own Peeta Mellark in my haunting dreams.**

* * *

"You can't do this. Please."

Peeta stared at her, not saying anything. Her face felt like it was on fire. This was all her fault. Sweet, gentle Peeta was gone, replaced by this stoic person she didn't even know.

"Please Peeta," she pleaded, inching closer to him. He stepped back and she stopped, taken aback. "You—you told Prim you would stay. This place is close to work. You like this place. You have your own room here…" She grasped at straws, looking for reasons to make him stay. She wasn't sure why she was even bothering. All she knew was that she didn't want him to leave. Not after everything he had done for her. Not after everything she knew about him.

Peeta smiled and hope rose in her chest. "I can visit Prim, Katniss. She'll forgive me eventually," he said coldly. "The new apartment is close to work and I'll have my own room." Her heart sank and she blinked away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She saw Peeta's smile falter as he looked at her. He huffed and looked away. "I'm not gonna stay where I'm not wanted, Katniss. That's how I lived with my mother. I'm never going to live like that again." He turned his back on her.

Katniss leaped forward and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Peeta," she said, tears escaping her eyes. "I'm sorry for being so irrational and stubborn. I know you didn't want anything from me." She took a deep breath and continued. She was afraid that if she didn't say everything she wanted to say, he would leave and she would never see him again. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry you think I don't want you—here. I do, Peeta. I want you to stay with me—us."

He shook his head, taking her hand off his arm gently. "Why do you want me to stay?"

* * *

"Katniss? We're here."

Katniss opened her eyes, looking around dazedly. Gale was shaking her arm gently, trying to wake her up. They were at her apartment already.

"Sorry Gale, guess I fell asleep."

Her best friend smiled at her. "It's alright," he said, reaching for her guitar in the backseat. "Katniss?"

"What?" She grabbed her guitar from him before opening the door.

"About what we were talking about…don't tell Madge, okay?"

Katniss nodded and managed a small smile. "Of course not," she said softly. "I do not want to be the one who ruins _that_ surprise."

Gale grinned at her as he started the truck. "I know you don't think this is a good idea," he said sheepishly. "But I'm in love with her. I can't see myself with anybody else. Try to be happy for me, okay?"

A bit ashamed of her initial reaction, Katniss reached through the truck's window to hold Gale's hand. "I am, male Gale. I'm happy for both you. Scared as hell, but happy," she said lightly. "I'm sorry I reacted that way. I know you and I know Madge. I have no doubt that you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Catnip," he replied, grinning widely. "I gotta go pick up Madge now. See you tomorrow!"

Katniss waved goodbye and watched the truck speed away. She turned around, suddenly in a hurry to get in the apartment, as she realized she was home early for once. She turned her key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Hey Prim, I'm—"

Prim and Peeta looked up from their game, staring at her.

"Katniss! You're home early," Prim exclaimed, getting up to hug her. Katniss hugged back, staring at Peeta over her sister's shoulder. Prim pulled away and looked from her to Peeta. They were staring at each other, not speaking. "Oh, Peeta came to drop off food before he went to work," she said brightly, gesturing to the plates on the kitchen table. "I tricked him into playing a few games with me."

Peeta recovered first, laughing at Prim's statement. "Maybe I tricked you into playing with me, ever think about that, Prim?" He got up and grabbed his discarded jacket on the couch. "I gotta go to work. See you soon, Prim. Bye Katniss."

Katniss watched him walk out her door for the second time, again, without saying anything. She felt more tired than ever before.

"You're in love with him."

Katniss turned to Prim, confused. "What?"

Prim smiled at her sister and patted her arm. "You're in love with him, Katniss. And he loves you too."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not," she protested. "He's just a good friend. I miss him. And he's not in love with me." _Not anymore_, she wanted to add.

Prim threw her hands up in frustration. She pushed her sister down to sit on the couch then sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Kat, you stopped talking for days after he left. You slept in his room the first night he was gone and I heard you. I heard you crying that night and you had to wear sunglasses the next day because your eyes were so red and swollen. I heard you plead with him to stay with you," Prim said, her voice getting louder and shriller by the second. "He asked you why and you couldn't answer. You couldn't answer because you are as stubborn and guarded as hell. You know. You _know_ deep in your heart that you love him. You're just too scared to admit it." She got up and left her older sister alone, heading into her bedroom.

Katniss was silent, staring at her clasped hands in her lap. She wasn't in love with Peeta. She just missed him. How could she not when they hardly saw each other anymore? When they did see each other, they couldn't even say three words to each other. He was her friend. She wasn't in love.

_Then why do you feel this way?_ a nagging voice inside her head asked. _Why did you do all those things that Prim just said?_

_I was sad,_ she argued. _I wanted him to stay. He was a good friend._ As she closed her eyes, she knew it wasn't true. He wasn't just a friend to her. She wanted him to stay because she couldn't imagine not seeing him every day. He was sweet, funny, charming, and gentle. He loved Prim almost as much as she did. He could cheer her up when nobody, not even Prim, could. He believed in her and Gale, making them little snacks while they recorded and being their guinea pig on new musical experiments. She couldn't believe she never realized how much he meant to her.

The week after he left, she didn't say a word to anybody because she was in her own world, thinking about the words she should have said, trying to find the words that would have made him stay. She slept in his room because as she went there to clean it out, the cinnamon smell inside reminded her of him and she wanted to stay with the memories as long as she could. She couldn't stop crying as she remembered all the times he had helped her and all she could give him was a thank you. She sobbed as she remembered how earnest his face was when he told her he loved her and how stupid she reacted to it.

_He asked me why I wanted him to stay,_ she thought sadly. She couldn't give him an answer and he was gone the following day, leaving an apology note for Prim and a full pot of stew on the stove.

Katniss wiped away a tear from her cheek as she realized that she knew exactly what words Peeta needed to hear. She knew exactly what could have made him stay.

All she had to say was I love you. And she would have meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks again to my gorgeous reviewers, readers, favoriters, and alerters.**

**So I've managed to stick Cinna, Portia, and President Snow in this story, I already have plans for Haymitch, Cato and Delly. I know I don't really need to put other characters in but as a challenge for me, let me know who else you want to see in this story!**

* * *

"Great job today, guys. I particularly liked your emotion today, Katniss. Brilliant."

Gale looked sideways at Katniss, concern on his face. She just nodded at their producer and started packing up. She looked back at Gale and he was shocked at the change in her face. She just looked so…_sad_. He hadn't seen her look like that since her parents died. He felt horrible for not noticing sooner. He resolved to talk to her once they were alone.

They were quiet as they waited for the elevator to open. They stepped inside and Gale watched Katniss lean on the walls and stare at her shoes. He attempted to start a conversation. "Cinna was right, Catnip," he said. "You were great today." That earned a shrug and a nod from her. He was silent, watching her. Finally, he couldn't stand it. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

Katniss looked up at him, her eyes dead and staring. She shook her head. "Nothing, Gale," she said softly, trying to smile but not quite managing it. "I'm just tired, that's all."

They stepped out of the elevator and walked slowly to the truck. "I've seen you tired, Catnip," Gale tried again. "That is not tired. That's—sadness." He took her guitar from her and loaded it in the back of the truck, stacking it over his own. He watched her get in the passenger side, lean on the closed the door and stare out the window. He sighed. This was going to take a while. He pulled out his phone and sent Madge a message that he was going to be a little late. He looked up at Katniss as he slipped the phone back in his pocket. She still hadn't moved from her position. He would think she had fallen asleep if her eyes weren't open.

He walked slowly to the driver's side, opened the door and got in. He started the car, coaxing it to life with a loud roar. "Katniss, is this about Peeta?"

At the sound of his name, Katniss whipped her head around to face her best friend. "No, Gale," she said, gritting her teeth. "This isn't about P—him. I told you, I'm just tired."

"Are you lying to me?"

A tear rolled down Katniss's cheek. She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to talk about it to someone. She needed to tell someone how she felt. Granted, she wouldn't be telling the person she should be telling but maybe telling Gale would get it out of her system. She bit her lip and nodded. "I love him. I'm in love with him, Gale," she said, her voice pleading. "I was stupid. He told me he loved me. And I got mad. I told him I didn't want or need a relationship."

Gale cocked his head to the side. "Is that why he left, Catnip?" he asked. "Because he wanted you two to have a relationship?"

She shook her head. "No, he said he wasn't asking me for anything. He said he just wanted me to know," she said, tears streaming down her face. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, sniffling. "I got angry anyway. I asked him what he wanted from us. I kept repeating that I didn't want a relationship. It was stupid. He wasn't even asking me for anything." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stop the tears. "After everything he's done for Prim and for me…I—I miss him, Gale. So much. But I can't even speak to him anymore. I'm so embarrassed. I don't know what to say."

She took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "He isn't—he won't smile at me anymore. He leaves the room when I'm there. He hates me."

Gale stopped the car in front of her apartment building. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. "He doesn't hate you, Katniss," he said softly. "Peeta isn't the type of person who would give up on someone he loves just because of an argument. He loves you, Catnip."

Katniss sniffled and pulled away. "Thanks Gale," she said, not feeling any better. She didn't believe that Peeta could still be in love with her when she was this stupid and stubborn. "I just wish he would talk to me again. I still can't have a relationship," she said, getting out of the truck. "But I wish he would be my friend again."

Gale looked at her strangely. "Catnip, you couldn't have a relationship because you were working two jobs, trying to help Prim through med school," he said slowly. "We—you have a signing bonus that could easily buy Prim's books and pay your rent for at least six months. You _can _have a relationship. I think you're just scared and stubborn and that's why you won't talk to Peeta." He started the truck again. "I know he's tried to talk to you, Catnip. You were the one who wouldn't. Talk to him. Stop being such an idiot. Oh, and by the way, I asked Madge to marry me last night. She said yes."

He drove away, leaving Katniss slack-jawed on the sidewalk. She managed a smile as she ascended the stairs to her apartment. Madge and Gale. They would be so happy together. She couldn't help but feel jealous. She sighed and hoped Gale was right about Peeta.

* * *

"Katniss, could you pass the cheese buns please?"

Katniss looked up from her plate. Her sister was smiling sadly at her, reaching out for the plate of bread beside her. Katniss handed the plate to Prim as she continued chewing on her piece. She could hardly swallow her food. Peeta dropped it off earlier, leaving as quickly as he came when he realized she was home. She wanted to grab him and make him stay but she couldn't even face him. The most she could do was murmur an almost silent thank you as he left.

Prim cleared her throat. "Will you stop being so angsty, Kat?" she asked, sounding older than she was. "Just go talk to him. It's not a big deal. He's not even mad at you."

The brunette looked up from her plate, her eyes challenging her little sister. "Oh yeah? Then why won't he look at me, let alone talk to me?"

Prim rolled her eyes. "It's you, Katniss. You don't look at him. You don't speak. You just stare at him, either scowling or with your mouth open," she said, matter-of-factly. "He doesn't know that you're like this when he's not around. He thinks you're still mad at him and that's why he won't stay."

Katniss never thought about that. She thought he was avoiding her. The idea that she was pushing him away, even subconsciously, didn't even occur to her. It seemed very likely now. It was in her nature to be guarded, to never let people in unless they proved themselves to her. It was in her nature to protect herself from getting hurt when the people she loved would leave her.

She looked down at her plate while Prim continued eating. They were completely silent until they finished the delicious meal. Prim got up to start cleaning up when Katniss broke the silence.

"Prim," she said tentatively. "Do you know where he lives?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** **Thank you so much for the reviews, my dears. They really do help with the morale and the writing and everything. Thank you to the brand new batch of readers, alerters and favoriters. You make me want to keep writing as fast as I can.**

* * *

She stood outside his building, hesitating. _Maybe he's not at home, _she thought. But of course he was, there was a light in his window. _Well, then maybe he's busy and doesn't want to be disturbed, _she thought again, knowing in her heart that she was finding reasons not to do what she wanted to. A nagging voice in her head stopped her._ You're still going in there. Because you know it's just gonna feel worse if you don't._

Katniss took a deep breath. She walked slowly up the steps to his building, dreading the moment when she would have to press the button next to his name. She wanted to hear his voice so badly but she couldn't shake off the feeling that he didn't want to see her. _This is it_, she thought. _The moment of truth._ She stifled a giggle at how silly she was being. She took another deep breath and ran her slender finger through the name plates screwed into the wall. She found his name, looked at the closed door and pushed the button in one quick succession.

"Uhh, hello? Who is it?" a soft voice buzzed through the crackling speaker beside the assortment of buttons. Katniss froze. Her resolve to do what she came to do wavered. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She took one more deep breath. "Peeta? It's me, Katniss," she said softly. "Um, I wanted—can we—can I talk to you? Please?" She bit her lip, fidgeting as she waited for him to answer. The silence stretched on to what felt like hours. She wanted to press the button again, to tell him that she was sorry and he didn't have to talk to her if he didn't want to. Her hand was halfway there when she heard a loud buzz and a crackle from the speaker.

"Come on up."

* * *

Peeta was sitting on the top step when Katniss climbed the stairs to his floor. She wanted to smile, but she was afraid it was going to come out like a grimace. He just looked at her blankly, getting up when she reached him. He didn't speak but gestured for her to follow him. He opened the door and let her go in first. She looked around at the small apartment. She thought it was quite tidy for a boy living alone. She thought about Gale's incredibly messy room and almost laughed. She turned around as he closed the door. She cleared her throat.

"Peeta," she murmured, suddenly finding herself unable to continue. She stared into his bright blue eyes, usually so clear, but today they seemed clouded. She felt horribly guilty for everything that happened between them. "Peeta, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Katniss?" he asked, as he gestured to a chair, indicating that she should sit down. He grabbed two glasses, filled them with water and handed one to her. His face still betrayed no emotion.

_Figures. He's not going to make this easy on me,_ she thought wryly. _Here goes nothing._ She smiled ruefully at him. "I'm sorry for many things, Peeta. I'm sorry you had to move out. I'm sorry you had to leave your job because of me. I'm sorry you broke your knuckles trying to save me. I'm sorry you can't hang out with Prim when I'm home. I'm sorry we're like this, avoiding each other, barely speaking two words. I'm sorry we don't get many chances to see each other anymore. I'm sorry I reacted that way when you were telling me those beautiful words. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted. And most of all, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you why I wanted you to stay." That was the longest speech Katniss had ever said to him. She felt a little better, but when she looked at Peeta, her apologies didn't seem to matter. He looked at her silently. She tried to read his expression but she couldn't.

He cleared his throat. "Why did you want me to stay?" He wasn't breaking eye contact and Katniss felt like her face was on fire. She couldn't answer this question. She was still afraid that she was being stupid and he would laugh in her face and tell her to go away. But she was here. He let her in. She had to tell him. It was time to stop being scared.

"I wanted you to stay because…" She licked her lips, which suddenly felt very dry. She could feel her face burning. At this moment, she would have been willing to jump off a bridge into a damp paper cup rather than continue. But she had to. He had to know. "I wanted you to stay because I'm in love with you."

She looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. She sneaked a glance at him, trying to see how he was taking her news. His eyes were wide, staring at her. The corners of his mouth were turning up into a small smile and Katniss felt like jumping for joy. He set his glass of water down on the counter he was leaning on as the smile disappeared. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she wished the floor would swallow her whole. He walked towards her slowly, stopping right in front of her. She stared firmly at her clasped hands, not trusting herself to look up at him. She felt so stupid and naïve. _Why? Why did you have to come here and say that? You know he doesn't want you, _she berated herself in her head. _This was such a stupid id—_

And then he kissed her. She closed her eyes in surprise, feeling his lips press against hers. It was gentle and sweet and so very Peeta. He cupped her cheek, tilting her face towards him as she held on to his strong arms. She wanted this kiss to go on forever. She felt him smile against her lips when her arms circled his neck.

Katniss felt disappointment when he pulled away, breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you, Katniss," he whispered, kissing her nose lightly. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

"Oh but I do," she beamed at him. "I love you, Peeta. I was just too scared to admit it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Do not fear for this is not the end. There are at least three more chapters coming. So keep reading and favoriting and alerting!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Not loving this chapter, but like I said, I'm building up to something. Also, I realized that I mentioned in a previous note that I already have plans for sticking Delly and Cato in this story, but it looks like that's not happening. Other characters might appear instead.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and alerting, everyone!**

* * *

"I do."

Peeta smiled at Katniss as he squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and grinned right back. They both tried to stifle their laughter as Prim started sniffling beside them.

"Oh, shut up, you two," whispered Prim. "You're ruining the moment." She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief and elbowed Katniss. Katniss elbowed her right back. Her eyes met Gale's and they exchanged a warm smile.

* * *

"Hi, who is it?"

"Katniss, it's me." Katniss looked back at Peeta who looked just as surprised as she felt. What was Gale doing here? The only person who knew she would be over at Peeta's was Prim. _Oh right, Prim,_ she thought. _I have got to tell her to keep some things to herself._ She sighed and glanced at Peeta, who nodded and shrugged.

"Come on up, Gale," she said, buzzing him in. She started tidying up while Peeta warmed up some bread. The knock on the door startled her and she dropped the pillows she was straightening on the couch. Peeta snorted, shook his head and headed to the door. She sat silently as she waited for the two boys to appear.

Gale walked in the room, followed closely by a smiling Peeta. He pointed to Gale and then at her, gesturing wildly while Katniss rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go in the kitchen," he said politely. "I'll leave you two for a while. Don't break anything, Katniss." Katniss petulantly knocked a pillow off the couch as Peeta rolled his eyes, leaving the room while Gale shook his head.

Katniss stood up. "What are you doing here, Gale?"

Her best friend glared at her. "You know why I'm here Katniss. We're supposed to be recording, remember? You haven't been showing up! We could lose this deal, Katniss."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I told you, I am not happy with the arrangements they're doing. Our songs are fine, just the way they are."

"Katniss, please. They are just trying to market us better. We won't sell anything if people don't like how we sound."

"So we're selling out?"

Gale rubbed his temples, as if he had a headache. And maybe he did, with his recording partner being so unreasonable. "Katniss, you haven't even heard the new arrangements. They just tweaked it. Our sound hasn't changed," he pleaded. "Will you please just come in today and listen? I don't want to lose this deal." He turned his back on her and let himself out of the apartment, waving goodbye to Peeta as he left.

Katniss stared into space, wondering if her best friend was right. Maybe she was being unreasonable and stubborn. She wondered what Peeta would say.

They had been dating for the past three months and Katniss couldn't be happier. She didn't regret telling Peeta how she felt, especially now that she knew they would end up like this. They rarely argued, but when they did, it was spectacular. Their arguments were mostly about the same topics. He got mad at her when she was being too stubborn and she got mad at him when he was right. But she knew he loved her no matter how irrational she got and she knew she loved him even when he suffocated her with his niceness. She was glad to have him, really. He let her forget about everything she worried about. He just let her be. She looked up when he walked in with a hot plate of cheese buns.

"He's right, you know," he said, sitting down beside her. "I think you should at least listen to the new arrangements." He handed her a bun before grabbing one himself. "You could lose the deal, and I promise, you'll regret it. Gale will never forgive you. What am I saying? Of course he will. But he will get very mad at you. And you know Madge will be royally pissed at you for wasting the opportunity—AHH HOT!" He had set the plate of cheese buns on his lap while he was talking, forgetting that the plate was steaming.

Katniss laughed as she helped her boyfriend with the plate. She sighed. "You're right," she grumbled. "As usual. You suck." She got up and headed to the kitchen with Peeta walking a little funny behind her. "I'll give the arrangements a listen."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You stubborn, unreasonable, irrational, beautiful girl," he whispered. "I knew you'd come around."

"You suck."

* * *

"Where's Cinna?"

Gale shrugged as he tuned his guitar for the fiftieth time. Katniss's favourite gold eyeliner wearing producer was missing. She didn't like the handsome brown-haired guy they replaced him with. Yes, she had to admit he was very handsome. Not her type though. She liked blondes better. She glanced at the guy, noticing he stared at her with a smirk on his face, making her a little uncomfortable. Gale never noticed. He was just happy that they were recording again.

"Okay artists," Handsome rasped through the speakers. His voice sounded very familiar. "We start recording when you start playing."

Katniss rolled her eyes then looked at Gale. He nodded and they started playing.

_You said I was perfect_

_And I believed every word_

_Were you lying?_

_Was it not what I heard?_

_You told me I was beautiful_

_There's nothing else you need_

_I think I'll have to thank you_

_For giving me time to bleed_

"That was crap."

Gale and Katniss looked up, both glaring at the handsome man smirking at them.

"What?" Katniss asked, annoyed. This was no time to be polite.

"I said, that was crap," the man repeated. He walked away from the window and entered the studio where Katniss was fuming and Gale was just staring. "Okay, the lyrics and the music were good. But we can do something with the arrangement. So it's not crappy."

Yes, definitely not the time to be polite. "Listen, you jerk, stop—"

"Our song is not crap," Gale growled, cutting her off and finally finding his voice. "Who are you, anyway? Where's Cinna?"

The man shook his head, laughing to himself. "Okay, okay, I don't blame you for not recognizing me. I _am_ usually much more put together than this," he said arrogantly. "Which is more than I can say for both of you," he continued, looking them up and down. "I know I haven't made any records lately but I do hope you have heard of Finnick Odair."

Gale's jaw actually dropped while Katniss scowled. Of course they had heard of Finnick Odair. He had been famous a few years back with his catchy songs and his skillful guitar-playing. He also had a reputation as a charming womanizer, seen with a different girl after each performance. He was always seen in wild parties, drinking and flirting. The icing on the cake was when he very publicly split up with his swimmer girlfriend. He disappeared from the scene after that. There were rumors that he took the break up very hard but upon meeting him, Katniss very much doubted that Finnick Odair could take anything seriously.

He smirked at her again, ignoring Gale. "Okay sweetness, tell you what," he said. "I will have a different arrangement for you tomorrow. I'll play the instruments if I have to. Maybe we can actually sell this crap to people when I do."

Katniss made a fist as she bit on the inside of her cheek. If he said one more word about their crappy—no, not crappy, damn him—song, she would knock his teeth right out of his perfect mouth. Luckily, Gale grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing something very rash.

"That sounds great," he said as Katniss glared at him. "I guess we'll come back tomorrow?"

Finnick had already picked up a guitar and was starting to strum. "Only if you want to sell a record," he said cheerfully.

* * *

"Stop laughing Gale!"

Gale tried to straighten his face. "I'm sorry Catnip," he wheezed. "It's just that…your face is really funny when you can't accept that you were wrong. You just pout and your forehead scrunches. You kinda look like a dog."

"Oh shut up," Katniss growled, punching her friend on the arm. She had to admit, Finnick Odair, former recording artist and current producer, was right about their song. Not when he said it was crappy, but when he said it needed a new arrangement. The songs became even better, in her opinion. She just hated to admit it because Finnick Odair was an egotistical asshole.

"Okay, okay," Gale said. "So, are you ready for this stuffy record company we're supposed to go to?"

"Where we will apparently be shown off to investors and sponsors and all that rich people stuff? Not at all," she replied, pulling her hair back in a braid. "But we can bring Peeta and Madge, so it's probably not gonna be all that bad."

"It could even be fun."

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite _artist_."

Katniss turned around to face Finnick Odair, grinning at her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled. "Hello," she said awkwardly. She looked over his shoulder, seeing Gale grinning madly at her. She would hurt him later. "How are the tracks?"

"Awesome, of course. I arranged them. Sugarcube?"

"What?" Katniss asked, her eyes bugging out. Was he flirting with her? Where the hell was Peeta? It didn't take that long to get a couple of drinks. "Did you just call me sugarcube?"

He laughed as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I was offering you a sugarcube, sweetness," he smirked. "You're pretty, but you're too scowly. And stubborn." He laughed again as she scowled at him. His voice turned husky. "I wish you would smile more, lovely. You're wasting your good looks." He smiled seductively as he stepped closer to her.

"Katniss?"

She sighed in relief as Peeta appeared behind her. He handed her a bottle of water as he looked from her to Finnick. "Oh, sorry…was I interrupting?"

"NO! I mean, no, sweetie, you weren't," Katniss almost screamed as Finnick smirked. Peeta's eyebrows rose at her choice of words. The words were fake. She never called him sweetie or honey or any term of endearment. She called him Peeta and he called her Katniss and that was it.

He wondered if this was because of the handsome man talking to her. He had been watching them from afar before he approached. It was obvious that the guy was flirting with her. He could tell she wasn't responding but he couldn't help feeling a little jealous. It was when he stepped closer to her that Peeta felt the need to approach.

"Peeta, this is Finnick Odair. Finnick, this is my boyfriend, Peeta Mellark," she introduced him, holding on to his hand and giving it what he was sure was a reassuring squeeze. _Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Finnick Odair_, he thought. He had forgotten that Cinna had been replaced by this guy. _Of all the people who could flirt with my girl, it had to be Finnick Odair._ He knew about Odair's reputation, of course. He was sure Katniss did too. He knew she wouldn't fall for him. It was the fact that Finnick Odair was such a charming son of a bitch that scared the crap out of him. The rumor that no girl had ever refused him when he turned on the charm didn't help.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely, offering his hand. Finnick smiled and shook his hand. He glanced briefly at Katniss then back at Peeta.

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Mellark," he said seriously. "Sweetness here is very beautiful. And charming when she wants to be."

Peeta, feeling quite possessive, wrapped his arms around Katniss. "I know, that's why I love her." He kissed her cheek, feeling very petty.

Finnick smiled and turned to Katniss. "I forgot to tell you," he said slyly. "I'm going on tour. You should come with me."

* * *

**Author's Note: The song is another original from me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This story is starting to suck, I know. And much too fluffy. (Even I will suffocate, if we have more of this.) Kidding. It's just going slow right now. But please bear with me. Like I said before, I'm making this up as I go along. My plans for this story are very, very, VERY general.**

**You might feel that my dear, sweet Peeta is quite OOC in this but because this is AU, I'm trying to do something innovative and combine regular Peeta's and hijacked Peeta's personalities. And really, how OOC can it get. I mean, we only get his description from Katniss's POV. Maybe this is really how Peeta is.**

**Okay, I'm ranting. Read on, my darlings. Thanks for reviewing and adding this (sometimes pathetic) story to your alerts and favorites.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're going on tour? You're not even recording an album."

Katniss squirmed out of Peeta's grasp, putting her hands on her hips to glare at Finnick. He grinned at her and she wanted to punch him. She was sure he was just trying to annoy Peeta. Unfortunately, it seemed to be working. Glancing at Peeta, she saw his jaw clench and his lips form a thin line. She turned back to Finnick and waited for an answer.

"I see you've been observing me, sweetness," he said, still obliviously flirting with her. "But your powers of observation fail you. I have been in the studio after you, co-producing a new and might I say, amazing, record with Cinna. And I will soon be going on tour to promote said album." He popped another sugarcube in his mouth. He looked over his shoulder at Gale, who was whispering in Madge's ear as his fiancée laughed. "So, once your friend over there," he pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards Gale. "Stops flirting with the pretty lady—hmm, I should go say hi—you should tell him that I want you to open for me."

"Are you serious?"

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, sweetness," he said, taking a swig from his glass. "I would like The Mockingjays to open for me on my upcoming tour." He stepped closer to her and Peeta clenched his fist. It was taking all his control not to deck Odair right at that moment. He was getting much too flirty for his liking. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it.

"Your music isn't crap, darling. It's good. Especially now that I'm producing it," he said seriously at first then slipping into his normal tones.

Katniss gaped at him. She couldn't believe that Finnick Odair, even in his backhanded, arrogant way, actually praised their music. She barely stuttered out a thank you before he waved and walked away from them to approach a blonde in a curve hugging dress.

"You're not going with him."

* * *

Katniss and Gale glared at Peeta while Madge sat uncomfortably in the chair near the window. The three had been arguing for the past hour about going on tour. Madge wasn't sure why Peeta was so opposed to it but from what she could tell, he was much too jealous of Finnick Odair. She sighed. This was going to be a long night. Maybe she should ask Gale to take her home.

"You're being unreasonable," Katniss spat, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't understand why Peeta was being so difficult. Hadn't he promised that he would do anything to make her dreams come true? Why couldn't he understand how important this opportunity was?

"Unreasonable? Oh, I think I have reason enough, Katniss," he replied through gritted teeth. "Two words: Finnick. Odair."

"Like Katniss would ever go for that douchebag. Come on Peeta," Gale interrupted. He leaned back on the sofa he was sitting on. "Katniss is right. You're being unreasonable. This is a great opportunity for us. She loves you. Nothing's gonna happen."

Peeta glared at the pair of them. He rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. "Believe me, _that_ is not what I'm worried about," he muttered quietly. In a louder voice, he said, "Gale, Madge, could you give us a second?"

Madge stood up and nodded. "Of course. We really must get going anyway," she said softly, taking Gale's hand and pulling him up. Gale looked at her incredulously. Clearly, he didn't want to leave yet. Not before they settled this. She grimaced at him and gestured towards the door. He nodded meekly and shrugged. _Maybe Katniss can convince him if we aren't here, _he thought. He gave his fiancée a small grin which she returned. She turned back to Peeta and Katniss who were silent and looking darkly at each other. "Have a good talk, okay? Stop arguing." She waved goodbye and Gale followed her out, nodding to Katniss and barely acknowledging Peeta.

Katniss watched them leave and sighed. Peeta sat down next to her as soon as the door closed behind their friends. "Katniss," he said softly. "I'm sorry I'm being unreasonable but you have to understand. I'm not worried about you leaving me for Odair or some other guy you meet on tour."

"Sure you aren't," Katniss replied snarkily. She was still quite mad at Peeta for being so stubborn and telling her what she can't do. She wasn't even sure why she was listening to him. He was only her boyfriend. This was her dream.

Peeta sighed. "I'm not, I swear," he said, clasping his hands in his lap. "Do you want to know the truth? About why I don't want you to go?"

Katniss nodded mutely. This better be good.

"I'm scared that you'll leave and won't come back. We've only been dating for a little while. You have nothing to tie you to me. Hell, you don't even have to listen to me. You can even break up with me right after this conversation." He took a deep breath as Katniss looked away from him. He grabbed her hand and started tracing small patterns on her palm. "It sounds horrible but I'm scared that if your dreams come true, you won't want to be with me anymore."

"So you don't want me to make my dreams come true?"

Peeta shook his head violently, his blonde hair getting in his eyes. "Of course I do. I promised you I would do anything I could to make your dreams come true. But I'm just scared that when that happens, you'll leave." He brushed the hair away from his eyes and squeezed Katniss's hand. "I just—I just wish I could guarantee that you won't leave."

"I won't," she said firmly. "I love you Peeta. I won't leave you." She kissed him full on the mouth, trying to make him believe her.

His eyes were shut tight as he kissed her back, his hands snaking in her hair, trying to pull her in closer. He wanted to believe everything this kiss was trying to tell him. He wanted to believe that she wasn't going away, that she would come back, that she loved him. He pulled away and touched his forehead against hers. "I still wish you wouldn't go. But you should."

"So that's a yes?" Katniss laughed softly.

He didn't answer right away. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He rummaged in one of the drawers and pulled something small out. He was smiling as he walked back to sit beside Katniss. "I have something for you. So you don't forget me when you're across the country, singing your heart out."

"I won't," she protested, rolling her eyes. She was sure she was just as in love with Peeta as he was with her, but sometimes he was so ridiculous. "What are you giving me?"

Peeta held out his hand and opened his palm, revealing a thin silver chain with a small heart-shaped pendant with a little silver arrow through it. "This was supposed to be an anniversary gift," he said, grinning sheepishly. She was amazed at his devotion and well, she had to admit it, obsession. She smiled at him and reached for the beautiful necklace. He shook his head and gestured for her to turn around. Of course. He would want to put the necklace on her. Typical romantic Peeta.

She sighed and fingered the necklace, smiling to herself. She looked up to see Peeta beaming at her. She kissed him gently then grabbed his hand. "I have something for you too," she grinned. "So you don't forget _me_ when I'm gone." She removed her favourite beaded bracelet from her wrist and transferred it to him. "Prim made this for me after our parents…you know. It cheered me up every time I was sad that they were gone."

Peeta pulled her to him and kissed her. "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Weird ending, I know. Tour's coming in the next chapter. Not sure if we'll see Peeta but we will definitely see someone return and someone arrive. Dun dun dun!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait dears. I'm suffering from writer's block. Hope you like this short chapter though. The upcoming chapters will be a bit more dramatic.**

**Thanks for all the people who favorited and added this story to their alerts. Reviews are appreciated!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games, I only wished I owned Peeta Mellark, I own only some of the plot. Most of the upcoming things will be inspired by One Tree Hill. Hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

"Come in."

Prim stepped aside to let her sister's boyfriend, Peeta, in. As usual, he was carrying a bag that was probably filled with his newest food experiment. She took the bag from him and closed the door. He went straight to the kitchen and started setting the table as Prim opened the bag of food. "This smells amazing, Peeta," she murmured, inhaling. "Rory! Peeta's here! With food!"

Peeta raised an eyebrow at Prim, smirking. "Does Katniss know?" he asked quietly. He knew Katniss was overprotective of Prim and wouldn't be very happy with this development. He also knew Katniss could be overly paranoid about what could happen.

Prim shook her head and shrugged. "Nah, but I'll tell her when she gets home," she said, grinning. "This is really a conversation better suited for face to face confrontations. She might come home early if she finds out."

"Maybe you should tell her."

She smiled sadly at Peeta. "I'm really sorry, Peeta. I don't know why she isn't talking to you. She said she would miss you," she said, sitting down and nodding at Rory, who sat down beside her. "She's being stupid, as usual."

Peeta sighed. "I just miss her. I wish I knew why she doesn't want to talk to me."

* * *

"I want to talk to him! No one cares if I have a boyfriend back home! No one is gonna find out!"

Finnick sighed and shook his head. "Katniss, Katniss, haven't you learned yet? Image is very important," he said, popping a piece of candy in his mouth. "People will be more interested if you're available or if you're dating someone from the tour. And don't underestimate the press my dear. They'll know everything, whether you want them to or not."

Katniss thought she saw a flash of pain on Finnick's handsome face as he explained. It disappeared as quickly as it came and he looked just as haughty as ever. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gale doesn't have to pretend."

"That's because Gale came here married, with a wedding ring on his finger," Finnick explained, rolling his eyes. "Besides, no one will be looking at Gale if I'm here."

Katniss glared at him then walked away without a word.

* * *

"He's right, sweetheart."

Katniss could smell the alcohol before she looked up from her guitar. The middle aged, black haired man with sharp eyes squinted at her as she perched on a crate. Haymitch Abernathy was Finnick's manager. He was one of the best performers in the country before he lost his fiancée in an accident and turned to drink to cope with the pain. Finnick was his protégé and he was the only one the arrogant bastard would listen to. Gale was right behind him with a concerned look on his face. He sat down next to his best friend.

"I figured," Katniss sighed as Gale put his arm around her, trying to make her feel better. "I just—"

"Don't want this life anymore, sweetheart?"

Katniss glared at him. "This is my dream. I left my sister to pursue this. I'm not gonna throw it away because of that."

Haymitch smiled. "Then why were you yelling at Finnick?"

"I—" Katniss closed her mouth when she realized she didn't know what to say. He was right. _I've already left Prim. Peeta will understand. I can talk to him when I get back._

She nodded. "I'll do it," she said quietly.

Gale's eyes widened. "Are you sure about this Kat?" he asked softly. "You don't need to do, we'll be fine without that."

Haymitch smirked but stayed quiet. Katniss sighed and faced Gale. "I know we don't," she said determinedly. "But it couldn't hurt, right?"

"It couldn't hurt our sales or the tour. But it could hurt something else."

"It's gonna be okay, Gale."

* * *

"Oh Peeta. It's gonna be okay."

"She promised she would come home to me," Peeta said, wiping away tears. "She promised."

Prim sighed and patted him on the back. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this Peeta. Don't jump to conclusions."

Peeta looked up and thrust the clipping at Prim. The photo showed Finnick with his arms around Katniss and kissing her cheek. Katniss was laughing, looking more carefree than Prim had ever seen her. "This isn't friendly, Prim," he said softly. "She's not wearing the necklace I gave her. She's leaving."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: ****Yes, I know, it's taking me longer and longer to update. I have concluded that I am now suffering from This-story-is-starting-to-suck-in-my-opinion syndrome. I'm trying my best to stick to what I have planned and trying to keep the characters somewhat in character.**

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: peetagriffin3**  
**Subject: I'm sorry**

Peeta,

I'm sorry. I know I should have called. I was being stupid, as usual. I just thought that if I didn't talk to you, I wouldn't miss you and being away from you wouldn't hurt as much. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Please forgive me?

I love you.

Katniss

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: peetagriffin3**  
**Subject: I'm sorry**

Peeta,

I talked to Prim. I guess you found out about "me and Finnick." Again, I'm sorry, Peeta. I should have told you in my last email. They told me it would help with our sales.

He means nothing to me. We're pretending to be together so the press and the people will be more interested in us. You're the only one I want.

I'm scared Peeta. I don't know if we're good enough to last in this tour. I don't know if people will still remember us when this is over. I don't want to waste this opportunity. I'm already away from you and Prim. I just want to make sure that this will be worth it.

Forgive me. I love you.

Katniss

* * *

"Peeta?"

Peeta looked up from the piece of paper he was reading. Katniss's emails. He felt angry and betrayed just reading her words. He took a deep breath and blinked at her sister. She had a sad smile on her face as she approached him.

"Katniss sent this," she said, handing him an envelope. He was so mad and feeling very petty that he didn't want to touch anything she sent. But he thought it would be rude to Prim so he took it. He opened it gingerly, frowning as he realized they were tickets.

"What's this?"

Prim sat down next to him. "They're tickets to their next show. It's about a three hour drive from here," she said slowly. "She wants us and Madge to go."

Peeta gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from screaming. _She wants me to go? Oh I can tell her where she should go. And where she should put those tickets. Weeks go by without her talking to me, seeing her with that douchebag, then she just wants me to go? That bi—_

"What do you think, Peeta? Do you want to go?"

Peeta stood up. "No."

* * *

"Prim! Madge!"

Katniss ran towards her sister and her friend while Gale stood behind her, beaming. She hugged Madge first then pushed her towards her husband. She hugged Prim next, trying to contain her tears.

"Can't…breathe," Prim wheezed as she hugged her sister back. She was trying not to cry so she focused on Gale and Madge who were catching up spectacularly…with their tongues. She pulled away from Katniss and smiled. "I missed you, Kat."

"I missed you too, little duck," Katniss sniffed. She looked past her sister's shoulders, clearly waiting for someone else. Her face fell as Rory Hawthorne entered the room, cringing at Gale and Madge and smiling politely at Katniss.

Prim stepped backwards to take Rory's hand. "Sorry Kat," she said sadly. "He…He's busy at the bar right now so…um…he couldn't come. Anyway, I have news."

Katniss knew Prim was lying. Clearly, Peeta was angrier than she thought he would be. She couldn't blame him. She tried to smile at her sister. "What's up? What's new with you?"

Prim looked up at Rory, grinning. "I…um…I'm dating Rory. We're dating now."

Katniss felt her jaw drop. She was speechless. She had no idea what to say. Luckily, Gale had stopped assaulting Madge's mouth long enough to pay attention.

"You finally told her, huh?" Gale interjected, grinning at his little brother as he snaked his arm around Madge. "Took you long enough."

Rory smirked. "Sure, 'cause you told Madge how you felt right away."

"Shut up."

* * *

Katniss kept a smile on her face as Prim regaled her with stories from med school. She was glad her sister was happy even though she was living alone. Frankly, she was a bit worried about her blossoming relationship with Rory Hawthorne but she trusted Prim and she was happy that Rory was making her sister happy.

"Katniss, are you listening to me?" Prim asked, frowning at her sister.

The older girl blinked and nodded. "Of course I am," she lied. She had no idea what Prim just said. She winced when Prim wrinkled her nose and sighed. Of course, Prim knew she was lying.

"I was saying that maybe you should go home for a little bit," Prim said quietly, looking intently at Katniss. "Quit it with the sad emails and unanswered phone calls. Just talk to him."

Katniss shook her head. "I can't. The tour—it's almost over, Prim. I have to finish it if I want to keep this going." She put her head in her hands, willing herself not to break down. "I think I've really done it this time, little duck," she breathed. "What I did, it was stupid. I'm not—I don't even know why I did it anymore."

Prim glanced at her sister's neck, adorned with Peeta's necklace. Katniss noticed her gaze and touched the pendant absent-mindedly. "I don't wear it when I'm pretending with Finnick. If I wear it, it feels like I'm cheating on Peeta. It doesn't make sense, I know. But Peeta gave this to me," she said, almost pleading. "I don't want him to see it when I'm pretending."

Prim nodded and sighed. "He's really hurting, Katniss. He's changed," Prim explained, patting her older sister's back. "He still brings me food, he still asks me about school, he's still the nicest guy. But he's not happy."

Katniss kept her head down, not knowing what to say. She could picture Peeta taking care of Prim and it only reminded her that what she did was stupid.

"I think what's hurting him the most is that he thinks you broke your promise. He thinks you're not coming home anymore."

* * *

"I'll miss you little duck," Katniss said, hugging her sister. "Behave okay? I don't want to hear you and Rory have been...you know. Be safe."

"Oh come on, Kat," Prim said, rolling her eyes. "I'm in med school, I know what can happen. _That _is not going to happen."

"I'm just making sure," she said, glancing at Gale and Madge who were again, saying goodbye with their tongues.

"Hey Prim, are you ready to go?" Rory asked as he entered the room. "Eww," he added when he noticed his brother.

Prim nodded, smiling at Katniss as she called out to Madge. Gale and Madge separated and grinned before walking outside to where Gale's, now Rory's, truck was parked. Prim watched them leave before turning back to Katniss. "Think about what I said, okay? It will be good for you, I promise."

Katniss nodded before hugging her sister again. "Okay little duck," she agreed. Prim smiled as she took Rory's hand and tried to pull him out the door.

"Could you give me a second, Prim?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Uhh, sure," Prim said uncertainly, looking just a tad curious. She smiled and waved goodbye to Katniss before walking out.

Katniss turned to Rory. "What's up, Rory? It's okay about Prim. I know you'll take care of her. I trust you."

Rory shifted on his feet, wincing. "Uhh, thanks Katniss, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you alone."

Katniss raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

Rory put a hand in his pocket and pulled out something that looked very familiar to Katniss. "He—he asked me to give this to you," he said, handing her a beautiful beaded bracelet with a note attached to it. "He said Prim would never give this to you, so he asked me to. I'll leave you now, Kat. Good luck with the tour." He turned around and left Katniss alone, staring at the bracelet in her hand.

She sat down on a chair behind her, stunned and speechless. She fingered the bracelet in her palm before taking a deep breath. She started reading the note attached to it.

_Katniss,_

_Here's your bracelet back. Good luck with the tour._

_Peeta_

She broke down in tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahhh, the drama. More to come in the next chapter people. The email addresses are silly, I know. I just thought Peeta's was funny. What do you think? Sound off by pressing that blue button down there. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Yay! Two updates in two days! But don't excpect too much, this probably won't be a regular thing. Anyhoo, I have now come back to the very beginning of this story! More chapters to come, my darlings!**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. Thank you to everyone who reviewed too!**

**I own nothing except the beautiful, sweet Peeta Mellark in my dreams. That's right, even the plot (at least the last few chapters) is based (albeit loosely) on One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Bright lights. Muted screaming. Eleven thousand two hundred thirty six people staring at the stage, waiting for her to come out.

She was sitting on a small crate, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to keep her body as small as possible. Her long brown hair was in a messy braid, draped over her shoulder, about to fall apart. Just like her.

The bracelet Prim made for her was in her hand, gripped so tight that it was starting to make marks on her palm. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she tried to blink it away. Sniffling, she stared at the bracelet, remembering everything she did and what she lost along the way.

"Katniss."

"I'm not in the mood, Haymitch. I'm not doing it tonight," she said coldly, not bothering to look up. She didn't move when he sat down next to her. She wondered briefly if Gale asked him to talk to her. Her best friend had tried to comfort her earlier but after getting no response, he whispered words that didn't help and walked away.

"I'm not going to ask you to, sweetheart," Haymitch replied dryly. He took a swig from his flask before speaking again. "Do you know why Finnick is the way he is?"

Katniss shrugged, not really caring about the answer. All she cared about at this point was finishing the tour and getting home where she could feel crappy and beat herself up about the choices she made. At least she would be Prim.

"Finnick was just like you, once. Talented, stubborn…in love. Do you remember Annie Cresta?"

In spite of herself, Katniss looked up. "The swimmer? His ex-girlfriend?"

Haymitch nodded and took a swig from his flask again. "Yep, one and the same. Oh man, was he head over heels for her. And from what I saw, she was the same way for him. I'd never seen him that happy before. Or since."

Katniss stared at the bracelet in her hand before speaking. "So what happened?"

"The record company. Specifically, that white-haired, rose-loving freak from the record company," Haymitch said darkly. "The girls went crazy for Finnick. He could sing, play guitar and—this feels weird coming from me—the boy is handsome. When they found out that he wasn't single, his album sales dropped. Lunacy, I know. But his fans couldn't stand that he was dating someone. They _hated_ Annie Cresta."

"They made him choose. Drop Annie or get dropped by the label. And not just dropped. Get blacklisted in the industry. The record company didn't want to let someone like him, who could sell out a venue in twenty minutes, go without making sure that he would make money for nobody else," Haymitch continued. "You know what he chose. He broke her heart."

"What does this have to do with me?" Katniss asked gruffly.

"You did the same thing but for much less," he replied quietly. "But it isn't too late for you."

* * *

"You had no choice. It was either your dream or her."

Finnick smiled sadly. "I'm beginning to think this isn't worth losing her," he said softly. "You know, I was surprised you agreed to pretend with me."

"You asked me to. You said we wouldn't get noticed as much," Katniss replied.

"I know what I said. But I didn't think you would do it. I thought you believed enough in your talent. I thought you loved _him_ enough."

Katniss made a noise like an angry cat. "I do love him," she growled.

Finnick looked at her, surprised. "You broke his heart," he said plainly. "You know, that's what I regret the most about me and Annie. She was a very outspoken girl. If she believed in something enough, she would never shut up about it. I knew that if I told her why I was breaking up with her, she would take it to the streets and tell everyone why I was doing it. So I lied and told her that I didn't love her anymore. I could see it in her eyes, Katniss. It broke her. I broke her heart."

She reached out to take his hand, her anger ebbing away. He shook his head and continued. "She changed that day. She wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't talk to anyone. I loathed myself for doing that to my dear, sweet Annie. I told myself that I could beg her to take me back when I was big enough that I wouldn't need the record company anymore. I'm here now but I don't have the guts to face her. I can't tell her that I broke her heart so I could be where I am now."

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry I made you do what I did. But I don't think it's too late for you. You can still go back and fix things." He stood up and headed to the door. "Finish the tour then go straight home. Fix it."

"Finnick?" she called out. "I don't think it's too late for you either."

He smiled sadly and walked away.

* * *

"You know, for a guy who lives alone, this apartment is pretty girly."

Peeta laughed as Rory snorted into his glass. "That's mean, Prim," he said as he transferred food from the pot to a serving plate. "This is the first time you guys come to my apartment and that's what you say?"

"What? I like girly things."

"Ouch, Prim. Just ouch." Peeta set the serving plate down on the table and sat down. He had invited Prim and her boyfriend over just to distract him from being alone. Anyway, he owed Rory for giving the bracelet back to Katniss. He knew Prim would never give it to her sister. He figured they were over now, even when Katniss came home. _Guess Finnick did charm her, in the end._

He sighed loudly and Prim looked at him strangely before stabbing a potato with her fork. "You okay, Peeta?" she asked after swallowing her food. "It's just one more show before she comes home and you can talk to her."

_Fat chance_, he thought as he and Rory exchanged a glance.

"Or she can talk to you," Prim amended, noticing the tension in the air. "The important thing is, she's coming home, Peeta. Without Finnick."

Peeta shrugged as Rory spoke up. "This is really good, Peeta. You are talented. Girly, but talented."

"Oh, not you too!" Peeta exclaimed, laughing. He was relieved that Rory changed the subject. He really didn't want to talk about _her _anymore. The sooner he got _her_ out of his mind, the better.

A timid knock on the door distracted them. Peeta, still laughing, threw a small piece of potato at Rory before getting up to answer the door. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was going to throw anything at him as he opened the door.

"Hey."

_Katniss. Crap._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This is a very angry chapter. Well, not really. But close enough. A minimal amount of swearing near the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, of course.**

**I own nothing except the most of the plot. Thank you to the amazing Suzanne Collins for her characters and her world and thank you to Mark Schwann for One Tree Hill. Thank you to Josh Hutcherson for being incredibly hot.**

* * *

"Hey."

Peeta quickly exited his apartment shutting the door behind him and making Katniss retreat a few steps back. He leaned on the closed door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Katniss," he said coldly. "What are you doing here? You could have called Prim if you wanted to her to come home."

"What? I—I didn't even know Prim was here," Katniss stammered, blinking away tears. She hated how Peeta was looking at her right now. She felt two inches tall under his bitter stare. She took a deep breath, trying to find the courage to talk to him. "I came straight here. I wanted to—to talk to you."

"About what?" Peeta asked in an even tone. He tried his best to keep a straight face so Katniss wouldn't know how he felt talking to her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Katniss breathed. "For everything. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Peeta smirked. "But you did, didn't you?" he said coldly. He ran a hand through his thick, blonde hair. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. You made your choice. I accepted it. No matter what happened between us, I still wish you luck. With the tour, your career, everything." He turned around to open the door.

"I left the tour!" Katniss exclaimed desperately. This was not at all going how she wanted it to go. Even though she knew Peeta was horribly angry at her, a part of her still hoped that he would forgive her and welcome her back with open arms. She was being an idiot, as usual. "Gale doesn't know. He would never let me leave. Peeta, please—"

"So it's just in your nature to leave everyone behind, isn't it?" Peeta replied without turning around. He let go of the doorknob, feeling anger surge through his body. He faced Katniss and stepped closer to her. "You're selfish, Katniss. You only think of yourself. You left me; you left Prim…now you left Gale. Do you ever think about other people, Katniss? Or do you just do what you want?"

Peeta chuckled darkly. "Wait, don't answer. You're Katniss Everdeen. Of course you do what you want with no regard for other people. You're a selfish, horrible person, Katniss. That's why I sent the bracelet back. I don't want to wear something from someone as horrible as you." He turned around and went back inside the apartment, leaving Katniss alone and crying in the hallway.

Peeta closed his eyes and leaned on the other side of the door. He had half a mind to apologize to Katniss right then and there. While he meant some of the things he said, it wasn't in his nature to go off like that. He felt mean just saying those words. All he knew was that he was angry at her and wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. To be honest, he felt like she deserved it.

* * *

"Peeta, what happened?"

He opened his eyes to see Prim looking at him worriedly. He immediately felt guilty for saying those things to Katniss. "I think you should go home with your sister, Prim," he said quietly. "Take some food with you."

Prim nodded, sensing something was very wrong. She left quietly with Rory after packing up a few dishes. They left Peeta sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

* * *

"Am I a horrible person, Prim?"

Prim sighed and shook her head. "No, Katniss. I think you make a lot of really stupid decisions, especially regarding Pee—him, but you're not a horrible person. You left, but you've been taking care of me your whole life, Kat. You let me realize my dreams while you put yours on the back burner. I can never begrudge you the opportunity to realize your own when it's so close."

Katniss sniffled. "I didn't have to do it, you know. I didn't have to make people think that I was dating Finnick. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are," Prim agreed softly, taking her sister's hand. "But I understand. I know he does too. He—he just wished you could have told him. He could have convinced you that you didn't have to. And even if you had to, if you had told him, he wouldn't have felt like an idiot, finding out through the papers."

"I think I've really done it this time, little duck. I've done so much damage. I hurt Peeta. I left Gale hanging on tour." Katniss replied, sobbing. "I'm afraid they'll never forgive me."

"It's Peeta, Kat," Prim said, trying to comfort her sister. "He's the nicest guy I know. And he loves you. Of course he'll forgive you. And Gale—he was just mad. It'll blow over. He'll calm down."

Katniss nodded but she knew, deep in her heart, that Prim was wrong. She had never seen Gale that mad at her before.

"_How the hell could you do that to me?" Gale screamed, his face turning red. "You left! It was one more show! You fucking left!"_

"_Gale, let me explain, please—"_

"_NO! I'm tired of your fucking drama. It's your fault he broke up with you. You were willing to show everyone that you were dating Odair but the moment you thought you lost Peeta, you throw everything else away? What about me, Katniss? You don't think I missed Madge, huh? You don't think I wanted to go home?"_

"_I know, I know you wanted to Gale, please—"_

"_If you wanted to be successful so badly that you would fake a relationship with Odair, you could have at least finished the fucking tour." He took a deep breath and continued. "I don't like this horrible version of you. Talk to me when the real Katniss is back."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I gotta say, I really liked the email format from Chapter 14. So I'm using it again in this chapter. Hopefully not excessively.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. It makes me want to keep going!**

**The amazing Suzanne Collins owns these characters. Thanks to Mark Schwann for creating One Tree Hill and giving me inspiration for this story. And again, thank you Josh Hutcherson for being gorgeous.**

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: theRealAbernathy**  
**Subject: About the tour…**

Haymitch,

I'm sorry I left without telling anyone. Gale must have flipped out on you guys. I know he flipped out on me. I just couldn't take one more night, knowing I ruined the life I left behind. I wish I could tell you that I regret that I didn't finish the tour, but I don't.

Finnick told me that he thought I believed in our talent enough. I now realize that I do. I believe I don't need to finish the tour. We played good enough shows that people will remember us.

Thanks for helping me get through everything, Haymitch.

Katniss

* * *

**From: theRealAbernathy**  
**To: themockingjay**  
**Subject: RE: About the tour…**

You finally got some sense back into that stubborn noggin of yours, sweetheart.

Don't worry about the tour, that white-haired freak is spinning it quite creatively if I may say so. You'll probably see it in the gossip columns soon.

You're good, kid. You should go on tour again. But not too soon, got it?

H.

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: OdairsGorgeousHair**  
**Subject: Really?**

Odair's gorgeous hair? That's your email handle, Finnick? Really?

Anyway, I saw how they spun my abandonment of the tour. It's a brilliant move to keep selling records. Especially that part where I was so _distraught_ over our break-up that I just _had_ to leave the tour.

Well, you'll be glad to know that I am back home with my sister, a very, very angry Gale and a sympathizing Madge. I'm going to fix everything I ruined Finnick. You were right. It shouldn't be too late for us.

And like I said, I don't think it's too late for you either. Talk to Annie. _Our break-up_ should cover you if anyone has any problem with that.

Katniss

* * *

**From: OdairsGorgeousHair**  
**To: themockingjay**  
**Subject: RE: Really?**

I see nothing wrong with my handle. It has my name on it and I do have gorgeous hair.

Don't worry about the record company anymore, Kitty. They'll spin it however they want so they don't lose their money. We're basically just robots to them, here to sing and make cash. Just fix things there, make up with your (uncannily Incredible Hulk like) best friend (seriously, he turned a little green and was incoherent for a few minutes when he found out you were gone. I thought he was gonna start screaming HULK SMASH!), then come back on tour with us. And I promise, no more pretending of any kind whatsoever.

Finnick and his gorgeous hair

P.S. I don't know how to talk to Annie. I'm afraid I ruined things so much. Maybe I should just shoot her an email? How are things with Peeta?

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: OdairsGorgeousHair**  
**Subject: RE: RE: Really?**

Your hair is too sculpted for a dude and please don't call me Kitty. Also, I'm telling Gale what you said. Hopefully, he doesn't smash _you_ to bits.

Don't be a coward, Odair. Talk to her properly. Just be honest. I'm sure she'll forgive you.

Katniss, never Kitty

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: the_epic_gale**  
**Subject: I'm sorry**

Gale,

First of all, I am so sorry for leaving without telling you. I was desperate to fix things with Peeta that I couldn't think of anything else to do. I knew you wouldn't let me leave so I left without telling you. Horrible judgment on my part, I know. I'm sorry.

Second, I talked to Haymitch and Finnick. I didn't do any damage to the tour. In fact, the company spun it and apparently, we're selling more than ever. They invited us to tour again if we wanted to.

Please forgive me Gale. I don't want to lose my best friend.

Katniss

* * *

**From: the_epic_gale**  
**To: themockingjay**  
**Subject: RE: I'm sorry**

What are you doing, emailing me? You live three blocks away from us. Come over, Madge wants to see you.

Gale

P.S. I'm a little insulted that you think I would stop you from leaving the tour but you're a bit dim, really. So of course I forgive you. Sorry about the yelling. Madge tells me I should really stop yelling at people. But apparently it gets results, right?

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: the_epic_gale**  
**Subject: RE: RE: I'm sorry**

If you think that, I should really tell you what Finnick told me. Also, hey! I am not dim. I just make a lot of uninformed choices.

Thanks Gale. I'm coming over in an hour.

Katniss

* * *

**From: PrimNProper**  
**To: themockingjay**  
**Subject: Stop emailing!**

Hey Kat,

Maybe you should stop emailing people and go talk to Peeta. I know, I know, you already tried, but are you seriously giving up that easily?

Can I come over to Gale's with you? Madge and I can give you a makeover so you look pretty when you talk to Peeta. I find that apologizing is very effective when the person you're apologizing to can't resist you.

Love,

Prim

* * *

**From: themockingjay**  
**To: PrimNProper**  
**Subject: RE: Stop emailing!**

Jesus, Prim. I was in the bathroom for like two minutes and you're already hijacking my emails.

Fine, I'll take you with me. I don't know about the makeover though. And how would you know about apologizing to someone who can't resist you? You're the sweetest person I know. What could you have done?

* * *

"I lost Mister Fluffy."

Katniss jumped at the sound of Prim's voice. She clutched her chest as she glared at Prim, who was giggling at her reaction. She tried to compose herself. "Who's Mister Fluffy?"

"Rory's hamster."

"Rory has a hamster named Mister Fluffy?"

Prim sat down on the couch, watching Katniss turn the computer off. "It was actually Posy's. But then she found out that hamsters are related to rats so she thought they were suddenly disgusting. Rory kept it instead of setting it free. But I lost him."

"How did you lose Mister Fluffy?" Katniss asked, laughing.

"I wanted to play with it!" Prim said indignantly. "It wasn't my fault that I got distracted. Posy started screaming bloody murder when she realized the hamster was still in the house. I had to calm her down. I thought I locked the hamster cage but apparently, I did not. Rory wouldn't talk to me for days."

"So you asked Madge for a makeover and apologized?"

"Yes, that and I asked Peeta for I'm sorry cookies. Those cookies can make anyone forgive and forget."

"Maybe I should make some of those for Peeta," Katniss said glumly.

"You should! Peeta always tried to teach you how to bake," Prim said cheerfully. "Maybe if you bake something for him, he'll remember how much you care about him."

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Peeta picked up the small bag before realizing that the person he bumped into was Katniss. He closed his mouth and handed the bag to her wordlessly before trying to walk past her.

"Peeta, wait! Please!" Katniss pleaded, grabbing his arm to stop him from going.

He stopped walking, secretly relishing the feel of her hand on his arm. "I have to go to work," he lied, knowing full well that Katniss would know this. It was two in the afternoon. He wasn't due at work for at least two hours. "What do you want?"

Katniss chose to ignore his obvious lie, not even feeling insulted that he didn't bother with a better one. "I—this is for you," she stammered, thrusting the bag at him. "Can we talk?"

Peeta stared at her for a full minute before taking the bag. "Thanks," he murmured, clutching the bag in his hand without looking at the contents. He turned back to his apartment and opened the door, gesturing for Katniss to go inside. She stepped inside gingerly. He walked inside the apartment without looking at her and sat on the couch. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I did."

"I know you are."

Katniss looked at him hopefully. "Can you forgive me? I lo—"

Peeta simply looked at her. "I've forgiven you Katniss. But don't tell me you love me."

"Why not?" Katniss asked, after a few seconds. "I do. I want you to know that I do."

"I don't think you know what it means," Peeta replied, shaking his head. "I love you, Katniss. I've loved you for the longest time. But you…I don't think you know how to love me back."

"I love you, Peeta," Katniss pleaded. "Please believe me."

Peeta was silent as he studied her. He watched her tears fall and he felt his heart breaking all over again. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that he was going to be there for her. But he had to be strong. "I don't think we should see each other for a while."

"What?" Katniss asked in disbelief. "You—you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Peeta winced as he stood up to approach Katniss. "I do. But you broke—I can't trust you right now. I can't trust you not to go and leave and break my heart again," he whispered, his voice breaking. "I need to know that you won't leave."

"I won't," Katniss breathed, wiping away tears. "I'm not leaving, Peeta."

"Prove it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Drama! What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in your reviews! Or send me a message, either way, I'm easy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts.**

**I do not own these characters and some of the plot details. I am not Suzanne Collins or Mark Schwann. Thank you.**

* * *

"We are the Mockingjays and we're back from our tour, which we really hope you went to see because it was even more awesome than our Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays here!"

Katniss shook her head and snorted as Gale belatedly promoted their tour while the audience laughed. They were, of course, welcomed back with open arms in the bar. As much as they loved the audience on their tour, there was something to be said about playing for people you saw regularly.

"Which by the way, is a regular thing again," Katniss added as Gale started the intro to their song.

_I swear to Christ, I'll fix my life_  
_Just give me strength so I can fight this_  
_'Cause you're my mistake_  
_And it's far too late to turn back now_  
_So pull me out, I've fallen down again_

Applause erupted from the crowd as Katniss ended the song. Gale glanced worriedly at his best friend as she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. He caught Madge's eye in the crowd and shook his head as she mouthed, _Katniss._ He took a deep breath and took to the mic again.

"Thanks everyone, another round of applause for the beautiful Katniss Everdeen," he said cheerfully. He caught sight of the very blonde man standing just outside the kitchen doors, watching the stage. He knew by the sound of a small gasp that Katniss had seen him too. The blonde man quickly went inside the kitchen without looking back at the stage. He gritted his teeth and soldiered on, "And maybe some scattered, reluctant applause for me?"

The crowd laughed as Madge whooped loudly. Katniss cracked a small smile. She shook her head and waved to the crowd. "We'll be back for our second set in just a few minutes, folks. Stick around, have a burger. It's awesome." She set her guitar down on its stand and walked down the stage, heading straight to the kitchen. Gale followed her quickly but was stopped by Madge.

"Let her go, Gale," she said softly, putting her hand on his chest. "She needs this. And he doesn't want to admit it, but he needs this too."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Katniss was taken aback at Portia's harsh greeting. She remembered how Portia took care of Peeta when he first came to work at the bar. She even helped him find his apartment. Suddenly, she was wondering why Portia didn't punch her the moment she walked in the door. She took a deep breath and tried to find her courage. "I—I—Can I talk to Peeta?" she stammered in a small voice, failing miserably with the courage-finding. She craned her neck to look past Portia. She couldn't see him. "Where is he?"

"Why do you want to talk to Peeta?"

Katniss stopped looking over Portia's shoulder and stared dumbly at Portia instead. Why did she want to talk to Peeta? Was she going to beg him to come back? Was she looking for approval? She realized she just wanted to hear his voice, maybe be his friend. But she remembered that he requested that they not see each other for a while. Dejected, she shook her head. "He's my friend," she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. "But he doesn't want to see me for a while. So I—could you tell him I say hi? And that I'm staying? Thanks." She turned away and left the kitchen without waiting for Portia's response.

"Portia."

Portia turned around to see Peeta leaning on the kitchen counter. He looked sad and relieved at the same time and she wondered if she was too hard on Katniss. She took another look at Peeta's face and decided she wasn't. The girl broke his heart and she couldn't tolerate that. "Peeta."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I don't think I can talk to her yet. I don't know what to say. I'm scared."

Portia approached him and gave him a quick hug. "Are you scared that she'll break your heart again, honey?" she asked kindly. "I don't think she will, Peeta. I know she loves you. She made a mistake. I understand that you can't be with her just yet but I can tell you that she's not going to do it again."

Peeta nodded and looked down at his feet. "I know, Portia. I know she won't. I believe she loves me. And no matter how much I tell her that I can't trust her, I do. I know she won't leave me. She doesn't want to."

"Then why are you giving her a hard time?" Portia asked, confused. "You're both miserable and you're telling me that you're willing to get back together with her but you won't. What's wrong, Peeta? What are you afraid of?"

He took a deep breath before responding. He didn't want to say the words out loud. But maybe Portia could help him decide what to do. "I'm afraid that if we're together, she won't pursue her dreams anymore. She got a taste of it and she left for me. I'm afraid she'll resent me for it," he said quickly, trying to get all the words out before he lost his courage. "I don't want her to resent me."

* * *

"Thanks everyone. Now we don't have anything planned for our last song, so we're taking requests," Katniss announced to the crowd. "Just shout out the name of your song and Gale and I will pick one."

Shouting burst from the crowd and Katniss grinned at Gale, who rolled his eyes at her.

_"Mixtape!"_

_"Shake It Out!"_

_"Something by Skrillex!"_

Katniss and Gale laughed with the crowd as they encouraged them to shout out their requests. Suddenly, a clear, strong voice emerged from the crowd.

_"Come Back To Me."_

Katniss's smile faded as she recognized the voice. She glanced at Gale who nodded, as if confirming that this was the song. Or maybe he was just confirming that it was Peeta's voice that shouted over the crowd. She cleared her throat. "Alright, we got our request. Here we go."

_And I hope you find everything that you need_  
_I'll be right here waiting to see_  
_You find you, come back to me_  
_I can't get close if you're not there_  
_I can't get inside if there's no soul to bare_  
_I can't fix you, I can't save you_  
_It's something you have to do_  
_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_  
_And when you see what you need to see_  
_When you find you, come back to me_

The crowd applauded as Katniss wiped the tears in her eyes. She knew this was Peeta's way of saying that she could go if she really wanted to. He was giving her what she wanted and throwing away what he wanted. For her. She looked out at the crowd and saw him standing near the kitchen doors, watching her with a pained expression. _Thank you_, she mouthed. He nodded and went inside the kitchen.

If she ever doubted her decision to come back and stay, she didn't now. She was staying and winning Peeta back.

* * *

**Author's Note: The songs used are It's My Mistake by Michelle Featherstone and Come Back To Me by David Cook. They fit, don't they? Sound off in your reviews! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and story alerts. You guys make me want to update as soon as possible!**

**I do not own any of the characters. I do not own some of the plot. I am neither Suzanne Collins nor Mark Schwann.**

* * *

"Finnick? What are you doing here?"

Prim craned her neck to see the handsome, brown-haired man grinning at her shell-shocked sister. Katniss stepped back to let him in, still slack-jawed and unable to speak. Prim hoped his visit was a short one because otherwise, it could cause more problems to Katniss and Peeta's current relationship. Granted, it wasn't much as Peeta was still resisting Katniss' attempts at rekindling their romance.

Since Katniss and Gale came home almost two months ago, Katniss had been dead set on wooing Peeta and trying to get back together with him. Peeta, however, was willing to be friends but no more than that. It frustrated Katniss to no end but Prim knew that her sister was determined and would never stop until she proved to Peeta that she was staying.

"I'm here to help you and Gale create your follow-up, sweetness," Finnick said silkily as he walked in the door. He spotted Prim staring at him and grinned. "Oh! You must be sweetness' little sister. Prim, right?"

Prim nodded warily. "Yes, and you're my sister's rumoured _ex-boyfriend_," she replied, putting air quotes around "ex-boyfriend".

Finnick laughed as Katniss glared at her sister. "So I see sweetness tells you everything," he said, smiling. His face took on a more serious expression. "I do apologize for that. I didn't think she would do it. Anyway, Katniss, where's the incredible Gale?"

Katniss blinked cluelessly before answering. "Oh! Um—he doesn't live here. He's at home, I think. With Madge," she said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm here to help you with your next album, sweetness."

"Why would the record company send you and not Cinna?"

Finnick looked at her strangely. He seemed to consider something before answering. "Well I think I helped you with your debut more than Cinna did. I suggested the arrangements, remember?"

"Yes," Katniss answered shortly, remembering the first time she recorded with Finnick. "I can call Gale. How long are you staying?"

Finnick shrugged as Prim strained to listen. "As long as it takes you two to finish. You have been writing new songs, yes?"

"Of course."

* * *

_In a dream I had last night_  
_I was working towards your shining light_  
_If I fall for you before I wake_  
_Then bless your soul, this love I'll take it_  
_I could have been an eagle flying faster than a car_  
_I could have been a minister or maybe a movie star_  
_But I don't want to be anything_  
_So baby, I chose you, I chose you, I chose you_

Peeta watched from the bar as Katniss and Gale performed for the crowd. He missed her terribly but he didn't want to start a relationship with her again. Not yet. They were better friends now than before because Katniss was really opening up to him now that she was trying to win him back.

"Peeta."

He turned at the sound of his name to see Finnick Odair standing next to him, nursing a glass of scotch. He frowned and looked back at the stage where the Mockingjays were finishing their last song for their first set. "What do you want, Odair?"

"She—I mean they're doing well. The recording should be done in a few weeks," he said quietly. "I can do the arrangements back home and send the copies after."

Peeta looked at Finnick. "Don't you need to stay to make sure the arrangements are fine?"

"Nah, I can do them well at home," he replied. "Besides, to tell you the truth, I only agreed because I'm stalling."

"Stalling what? And agreed to what?"

Neither of the boys had noticed that Katniss had approached them and could hear their conversation. Peeta squirmed uncomfortably and Finnick gave Peeta a fleeting glance. Katniss took this as an indication that the following conversation would be painful for all of them. Sighing, she went on. "What are you two talking about?"

Finnick gave Peeta another fleeting glance before turning to Katniss. "Don't hit me, okay? I'm stalling talking to Annie," he said quietly.

Katniss punched him on the shoulder. "You're an idiot. When are you ever going to talk to her?"

"Who's Annie?" Peeta interjected.

"The love of his life," Katniss replied at the same time that Finnick said, "My ex-girlfriend."

"What happened with that?" Peeta asked, genuinely curious. He truly believed that Finnick Odair was a heartless, selfish bastard that it surprised him that he had someone who Katniss described as the love of his life.

"I'll tell you about it later," Katniss said, touching his arm as Finnick shook his head and glared at her.

Peeta shrugged. "Uh—I have to pee, I'll be back in a few."

Katniss nodded then turned to Finnick, who was watching Peeta. "So when are you going to talk to Annie?"

"Uh—soon. Hold that thought, sweetness," Finnick said smoothly. "I have to—uhh—pee." He walked away and followed Peeta, leaving Katniss bewildered. She shook her head and went to find Madge.

* * *

"Are you really leaving soon?"

Finnick nodded. "I don't have to stay. And as much as I'm dreading talking to Annie, I just want it to be over."

Peeta studied him for a moment then nodded. "Good luck with that. I don't know what happened between you two but I can see how much you care about her," he said matter-of-factly. "When are you leaving?"

"Probably in three weeks. I don't think we'll have any problems with the recording," replied Finnick. "They're better than before, you know. I think Katniss is really feeling her new songs."

Peeta raised his eyebrows. He hadn't heard any of the Mockingjays' new songs. He wondered if Finnick was exaggerating.

"They're about you, you know."

"Oh."

"They're really good," Finnick repeated. "And coming from me, that's saying something."

Peeta rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. He could see himself being friends with Finnick Odair. But not just yet. "So when do you want your money?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What? What are they talking about? You'll find out next chapter. Or you know, if you've seen One Tree Hill, you can guess. But if you do guess, don't ruin it for everyone.**

**The song I used is I Chose You by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and story alerts. You make me want to soldier on.**

**The characters are not mine, I am not Suzanne Collins. The plot is half-mine, but I am not half-Mark Schwann. Thank you.**

* * *

"_I don't think we'll have any problems with the recording," replied Finnick. "They're better than before, you know. I think Katniss is really feeling her new songs."_

_Peeta raised his eyebrows. He hadn't heard any of the Mockingjays' new songs. He wondered if Finnick was exaggerating._

"_They're about you, you know."_

"_Oh."_

"_They're really good," Finnick repeated. "And coming from me, that's saying something."_

_Peeta rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. He could see himself being friends with Finnick Odair. But not just yet. "So when do you want your money?"_

* * *

"Hey Peeta, what were you and Finnick talking about?"

Peeta looked up from the cookbook he was flipping through. "Huh? When? We weren't talking," he said, flustered. He was caught off-guard by Katniss' question. They had been sitting side by side in her apartment, mostly ignoring each other as they waited for Prim to come home.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Last night? I saw you two talking by the bar," she said, as if talking to a small child. "You seemed pretty…friendly…considering what, you know, happened." She smiled tentatively. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing, he was just being friendly," Peeta replied nonchalantly. "How's the recording going? How come I haven't heard any songs?"

Katniss knew Peeta was trying to change the subject but decided not to say anything. He was hiding something from her. She had to find out what it was. She would grill Finnick later. "Oh, it's not finished yet. It will be soon," she said slowly. "I'll let you hear it then."

Peeta nodded and went back to flipping through the cookbook. Katniss watched him for a while before sighing and picking up the ukulele she put on the coffee table. She really liked playing the smaller instrument. It had such a happy sound. She decided to ask Finnick if there was a way for them to incorporate it into the new record.

* * *

"Hey Katniss, what were you and Peeta talking about?"

Katniss turned the faucet off and wiped her hands on a dish towel. She sat down on the kitchen table across from Prim. "Nothing, really. We were just waiting for you," Katniss said, smiling at her little sister. "Well, aside from this one thing. I saw him and Finnick talking at the bar last night. I asked him what they were talking about."

Prim arched an eyebrow. She still didn't trust Finnick, no matter how handsome he was. She had to admit, she had a little crush on him, he was that handsome, but she still didn't trust him not to break up Peeta and her sister. "What did he say?"

"He said Finnick was just being friendly," she replied, frowning. "But I know for a fact that Finnick Odair is only friendly to hot girls. Besides, I think Peeta's hiding something from me."

Prim looked at her sister thoughtfully. "Why didn't you ask him what he's hiding?"

"I'm lucky he's talking and hanging out with me again, little duck," Katniss answered sadly. "I don't want to pressure him into talking about things he doesn't want to talk about. Right now, I just want to be a really good friend to him."

Prim nodded. "So how are you going to find out what he's hiding? Are you just going to wait for him to be _ready_ to tell you?"

Katniss grinned wickedly. "Oh hell no. I'm talking to Finnick later. I'll break him."

* * *

"Hey Odair, what were you and Peeta talking about?"

Finnick let out a little whimper and Gale snorted. Katniss was trying to scare Finnick, he knew it. He was tempted to ask his best friend why she was bullying their producer but decided to just watch the festivities as they went on.

"Oh, uhh, I was asking him to make something for when I go home and talk to Annie," Finnick lied smoothly. "I heard about those apology cookies from your sister's boyfriend and I thought I would order some."

Katniss visibly deflated. Clearly, she thought there was something a little juicier in Finnick and Peeta's conversation. Unfortunately, Katniss was crappy at judging people and she couldn't tell that Finnick was lying through his teeth. He decided to talk to Finnick later.

* * *

"Hey Odair, what were you and Peeta _really _talking about?"

Finnick looked over his shoulder to make sure Katniss really was gone. He turned to Gale. "Why are you asking? Did Katniss tell you to ask?"

Gale shook his head. "My best friend isn't gullible, but she's horrible at reading people. You're safe there," he said softly. "I, however, know that you are hiding something from her. Something that I think Peeta doesn't want her to know. So what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll tell her."

"No, I won't," Gale replied, rolling his eyes. "As long as it doesn't harm anyone, I'll keep it a secret. C'mon Odair. Spill it."

Finnick sighed. "Tell her and Peeta and I will murder you. There are two of us, we can take you," he said, trying to be threatening even though he had never been in a fight in his life.

"Of course," Gale said, rolling his eyes again. "Would you like me to pinky swear?"

Finnick glared at him. They entered the empty elevator before Finnick spoke again. "The record company didn't send me here. Don't get me wrong, they want your second album, but they didn't send me. It's too early for them to send anyone. And even if they sent someone, it would have been Cinna, not me."

Gale processed the information, shocked and speechless. He stared at Finnick before asking the question that didn't really need to be asked. "Why did you come here then?" he whispered. "Hold on. Are you—are you in love with Katniss? Is that why you won't talk to Annie? Is that why you're here? I'm gonna kill you!"

"Calm down, Incredible Hulk," Finnick said, chuckling. "Like I told her before, sweetness is pretty but much too scowly. Besides, I really am in love with Annie. I'm not in love with your best friend."

Gale took a deep breath, calming himself. "Then tell me, dammit. Why are you here, Odair? Why are you helping us?"

"Peeta asked me to do it."

* * *

**Author's Note: What? Another cliffhanger? Are you kidding me? We waited days for this and you do another cliffhanger? What is the matter with you?**

**Sorry, I like arguing with myself. Weird, I know. But see, I have a lot in common with hijacked Peeta.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to this story's last chapter. It feels rushed, I know, but this was always the way I envisioned it would end. I will most likely not write a sequel to this but I will write more songfics or one-shots and maybe another full-on multi-chapter story.**

** Thank you for putting up with my insanity and lame jokes and inconsistent updating. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorite authors and author alerts. And a huge, huge, thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**For the last time, I am neither Suzanne Collins nor Mark Schwann.**

* * *

"What do you mean Peeta asked _you_ to do it?" Gale asked incredulously. "Peeta hates—doesn't like you very much, on account of you _dating_ Katniss." He put "dating" in air quotes. Finnick Odair wasn't making much sense. First, the record company didn't send him to help the Mockingjays with their second album and now he was saying that Peeta Mellark asked him—no, offered to pay him—to help them?

"Look, I don't know what Peeta's trying to do," Finnick said, shrugging. "All I know is he sent me an email asking me to come and help you guys with your music. He offered to pay me to do it in case I didn't want to come. I told him I would help but he didn't need to pay." He scrunched his eyebrows with a sad expression. "I figured I owed him and Katniss—and maybe you too—for starting that whole pretending thing."

"I pretty much figured that out, brainless," Gale said scathingly as he looked outside the window where the rain started to pour in buckets. "But why would he ask _you_ and not Cinna? He's met Cinna, he likes Cinna, he knows Katniss likes Cinna. Why would he ask _you_?"

"Oh." Finnick Odair, for once, was lost for words. He stared blankly at Gale, trying to think things through. He looked out the window as a flash of lightning struck followed by the loud rumble of thunder.

"I know why," a voice said from behind them.

The two men turned around to see Katniss Everdeen, dripping wet and looking furious. "I know why," she repeated coldly as Finnick flinched. "He doesn't want me back, does he? He's trying to push me towards Finnick. He wants me to leave."

* * *

"Give me your keys, Gale."

"No Katniss, let us explain," Gale pleaded as Finnick looked for something to help Katniss dry off.

"Give me your keys, Gale," she repeated coldly, her hand reaching out for them. "I'm going to talk to Peeta."

"Katniss, I don't think he wants you to leave," Finnick interjected, finally giving up on finding towels for Katniss. "Maybe he just wanted you to continue with your music."

Katniss ignored Finnick and silently reached out for Gale's keys.

"What are you going to do, Catnip? Are you going to go over there and yell at him?" Gale asked, trying to distract Katniss. "You're angry. You want to know if he's just leading you on. Do you really want to find out the answer while you're yelling at him?"

Katniss slowly lowered her hand. She looked outside, trying to keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling. She shook her head and looked back at Gale, saying nothing.

Gale sighed. "Come on, Catnip. I'll take you home."

"Hey, what about me? I don't have a car," Finnick complained. "Can I ride with you guys? Pretty please?"

They ignored him and left the studio.

They were silent the whole way home, neither of them looking at each other. Gale stopped the car outside the Everdeens' apartment. "I'm sorry Catnip," he said softly. "I know it's hard, but I know Peeta loves you. Don't give up, okay?"

Katniss nodded without saying anything. She opened the car door and ran to the apartment door without looking back.

* * *

"Katniss? I'm okay, I'm over here at Rory's. I'm sort of stuck here until the storm dies down. Will you be alright there, alone?"

Katniss sighed with relief. "Of course, little duck. Don't worry about me. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Prim smiled into the phone. "Of course Kat," she replied. "I'll come home when it's safe. I lo—"

"Hello? Prim? Hello?" Katniss stared at the phone in her hand. She shrugged and put it back down, as she realized that the lines were down and she probably wouldn't be able to call anyone for a while. She pulled her cellphone out of her bag and saw that it was dead too. _I guess that's it_, she thought. _Alone until this stupid storm stops._

She lay down on the couch and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

_BAMBAMBAMBAM!_

Katniss sat up, scared. _What the hell was that?_ She squinted at the door suspiciously. She was glad she remembered to lock it with the deadbolt.

_BAMBAMBAMBAM!_

"Katniss? Katniss, are you in there?"

Katniss's jaw dropped as she recognized the frantic voice on the other side of the door. She practically ran to the door and unlocked it, letting Peeta Mellark in. He was soaked to the bone, his blonde hair pasted to his forehead and his clothes sticking to his body. He stared at her, emotions rapidly running through his face.

She stared back at him, slowly regaining her senses. She remembered what she found out from Gale and Finnick and she started getting angry. She decided not to ask him about that yet. "What are you doing here, Peeta?" she asked, much angrier than she meant to be.

Peeta shook his head. "I—I'm checking on you. Prim called me when the phone lines died. She said you weren't answering your cellphone," he said, still staring at her. "She tried calling Gale but Madge said he had to pick Odair up. So she called me."

Katniss was silent for a few minutes then turned around and went into her room as Peeta closed the door awkwardly behind him. She came back out a few seconds later, carrying a huge towel. "Here," she said, handing it to Peeta. "You're wet. You must be freezing. You're gonna get pneumonia. Have you eaten?"

Peeta took the towel gratefully and started drying himself off. "No, I was about to when Prim called," he said, towelling his hair dry. "I just had to check on you first. I'll go in a few minutes."

"No, stay," Katniss asked meekly. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a huge storm outside. You've already braved it once. Besides, I haven't eaten either. At least have dinner here."

Peeta studied her for a moment then nodded. "What are we having?"

"Unfortunately, just microwave pizza. Sorry," Katniss said, checking the fridge when suddenly, the lights went out. "Crap. Now it's just cereals. I'm sorry Peeta. I thought we had more food."

"It's not a problem, Katniss," Peeta said, cracking a smile as he fished around the cupboards for a flashlight.

* * *

"More milk?"

"Nah, I'm good," Katniss said, pushing her empty bowl away. "Okay, my turn. Which would you rather lose, an arm or a leg?"

Peeta put his bowl down, thinking. "I think I'd rather lose a leg. How am I supposed to hug people if I'm missing an arm?"

"You're such a girl," Katniss said, laughing. "Besides, have you seen yourself, Peeta? You're so big, you could probably hug people with one arm all the time."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"If the shoe fits…"

"Oh, shut up," Peeta said, laughing with Katniss. They had been trading questions in the dark since the flashlight batteries died. Katniss lit a few candles while Peeta laughed at how unprepared she was. They were having so much fun alone together that Katniss almost forgot about the whole recording thing with Finnick. Almost.

He stood up and put the empty bowls in the sink then sat back down in front of Katniss. He watched the candlelight's shadows dance across her face, mesmerized. "My turn, right?"

Katniss nodded and started playing with the candle, running her fingers through the flame without extinguishing it.

"Would you rather date a blonde or a brunette?"

"Blonde," Katniss answered, without thinking about it. Her cheeks flamed as she realized what Peeta was implying. Her temper flared, remembering what Finnick said. "My turn. Why did you ask Finnick to come here and help us?"

Peeta's jaw dropped. He glared at Katniss. "I want you to continue making music. I thought Finnick would be the best person to help you," he replied without taking a breath. "My turn. Why are you mad at me?"

_Honest, be honest. Tell him,_ Katniss thought. "I think you're pushing me away and leading me on. I don't think you want to be with me anymore," she replied sadly. "My turn. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," Peeta answered without hesitating.

Katniss waited for him to ask another question. When it was clear that he wasn't going to, she decided to start talking. "I know why you don't want to be with me, Peeta. You're scared that I'll leave again. But I told you, I won't. I'm staying here for you. I would give up music for you."

"That's just it, Katniss," Peeta replied quietly. "I _don't_ want you to give up your music. I don't want you to resent me because you missed an opportunity to realize your dream because of me. I can't live like that. I can't be with you knowing you'll hate me down the line." He took a deep breath and continued. "That's why I asked Finnick to come. I knew he could help you get what you want."

She shook her head. "I know you weren't proud of me, Peeta," she said sadly. "I don't want it if you don't."

Peeta huffed angrily and pulled Katniss to her feet. "Come with me," he said firmly, opening the door and leading her downstairs. He opened the door to the building and led Katniss to his car. "Get in."

Katniss quickly got in the backseat, shivering because of the rain. She watched Peeta slam the door then go to the trunk of the car to get something. He closed the trunk and sat next to Katniss in the backseat. She saw he was holding a box and she wondered what was in it.

Peeta put the box between them and started opening it, ignoring his dripping hair. "I wasn't proud of you? Did you really think that, Kat?"

"I—I don't know, Peeta," she stammered, thrown off by the fact that this was the first time he had called her Kat since she came back from the tour. "I know you didn't want me to go and after everything, I thought you didn't want me to come back."

He huffed again then showed her the open box. Inside it was a thick stack of newspaper clippings, photos and some merchandise from the tour.

Katniss looked up at Peeta with tears in her eyes. "Wha—what's this?"

Peeta looked her in the eyes. "This is how proud I _wasn't_," he said, scathingly.

Katniss looked back down at the box and started thumbing through the contents. She looked back up at Peeta who was studying her with love and pride in his face. In one swift move, she put the box down, closed it then kissed him with as much force she could muster.

She could feel his surprise but when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, she melted.

It took them a while, but eventually, they pulled away from each other. Peeta touched his forehead to Katniss's. "I love you, Katniss," he whispered.

Katniss smiled and kissed him again, softly this time. "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Because I'm nice, let me know in your reviews if you'd like me to do a bonus chapter. But since I have nothing planned for that, you also have to give me a plot idea. I'm demanding like that.**

**But you know, you don't have to. You can just review. :D**


	22. Epilogue

To everyone who requested an epilogue, I am in the process of making one! Yaaay!

It's called Five Lights and it can be found here:  s/8228799/1/Five_Lights

Enjoy!


End file.
